La guerre des deux roses version Dramione
by dray86
Summary: La rose rouge de Lancaster et la rose blanche de York ,mais ici ,c'est plus Drago et Hermione ,pour connaitre la suite lisez ...
1. Prologue

salut je me lance dans le Dramione  
DISCLAIMER:Drago,Hermione,Narcissa et Lucius appartiennent à J.K et l'histoire est comme une retranscription d'une histoire qui m'a

énormément plu mais avec les perso de Harry Potter et je ne tire aucun profile,quand j'ai lu cette histoire ,je me suis

demandée comment sera l'histoire mais avec Une Dramione bien sur lisez l'original et vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne

pu mettre tous les personnages de Harry Potter .Cette histoire n'est pas à moi mais La guerre des deux roses est à

suivez ce lien

pour connaitre: nuit . romanesque . free .fr / images /originalart / guerreroses . htm ( sans les espaces)

Je vais mettre le prologue mais avant pour

comprendre l'histoire ,voici ce qu'il faut savoir:

-Dans l'histoire originale le personnage principale est Evelyne de Rougemont et Liam de Lancaster ,ici pour Hermione Granger

ça sera Hermione de Rougemont de même que pour Drago Malefoy ça sera Drago de Lancaster .

-Dans l'originale ,Liam rencontre Evelyne et elle lui dit qu'elle s'appelle Ève ,ici ça sera Mione .Et même si Liam n'a pas de surnom

ici il en aura .

-Drago aura des frères ,comme dans l'original Liam en a ,mais vous ne les verrez pas et vous comprendrez pourquoi.

-Et aussi ,Liam et Evelyne ne ressemble en rien à Drago et Hermione ,donc je vais modifier les caractères originels de

Drago et Hermione ,afin de suivre le plus possible l''histoire .

C'est tout ce qui est important ,et maintenant je vous laisse lire .Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione de Rougemont de la maison d'York, dont le père vient d'être tué par les Lancaster, désire rentrer au couvent.

Elle se rends à Londres afin d'obtenir l'accord du Roi, son tuteur.

Mais ce dernier, désirant réconcilier les deux clans, annonce son mariage avec l'héritier des Lancaster, Drago.

Les deux jeunes gens sont outrés de se voir ainsi lier pour la vie à leur plus chère ennemi.

Mais d'autres sentiments inextricables lient aussi ces derniers:Drago et Hermione se sont déjà rencontrés alors qu'ils ignoraient qui ils étaient.

Et cette brève rencontre leur a montré à quel point ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre...

* * *

Et voila j'ai retranscrit le prologue en Dramione ,mais dans certains chapitres ,je modifierais quelques phrases pour m'assurer quelle

concorde avec l'histoire Dramione. Bon maintenant qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous aimer ?

Je ne demande aucune review ,rien ,mais j'aimerais juste que vous aimiez ,merci d'avance .


	2. Chapter 1

Salut d'abord j'aimerais dire merci à Lana NEMESIS qui m'a mis mon premier review sur cette fic ;

Et à labelge qui a mis cette fic en Followers .Merci à eux .

Alors voila le chapitre 1 .Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Angleterre 1485_

Les festivités avaient commencé et malgré ses ordres, nombre de barrons et comtes des deux clans brillaient par leur absence.

Le roi était plus qu'excédé par ses vassaux . Brusquement une silhouette toute de noir vêtu se dirigea droit sur lui et dans le

brouhaha générale déclara :

- Votre majesté Julian Lancaster vient de mourir ... Et la famille réclame justice.

Henri VII lança un bref regard vers un musicien bien trop bruyant qui s'interrompit aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Charles Nevers.

La situation était préoccupante . Malgré leur défaite, les York continuaient guerroyer et de défier la maison Lancaster .

La guerre civile qui avait déchiré la maison York, dont l'emblème était une rose blanche,et la maison Lancaster,dont l'emblème

était une rose rouge ,s'enlisait en une guerre de position et les héritiers étaient les premières victimes .

Ces rixes et règlements affaiblissaient son pouvoir et menaçaient le décida d'y mettre bon ordre.

- Votre majesté ?

L'interrogation inquiète le tira de ses réflexions. Il fixa son interlocuteur et déclara :

-Convoque le compte Lancaster ainsi que son fils Drago !

- Oui votre altesse répondit-il obséquieusement.

-Envoi une escorte à ma pupille qu'elle vienne avec Madeleine de Rougemont .

- Je m'en occupe à l'instant.

Le roi retrouva le sourire, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il leva la main pour l'abaisser aussitôt.

A son signal, musique et conversation reprirent...

* * *

A cause de la chaleur, l'odeur nauséabonde semblait imprégner sa peau. Hermione releva la tenture de la fenêtre pour

inspirer profondément. Elle pensait pouvoir tenir encore quelques temps. Mais lorsque sa belle mère fut projetée sur elle

et vomit le peu de nourriture qui lui restait sur sa robe, ce fut trop. Elle la redressa délicatement et épongea son visage

déformé par la douleur. La jeune baissa le regard sur sa robe blanche souillée de vomissures.

Elle sortit complètement la tête et interpella un des cavaliers de son escorte.

- James, je t'en conjure, il nous faut nous arrêter. Madeleine est au plus mal. Il me faut des herbes! Et arrête nous prêt d'un étang.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement ,mais face à ces yeux chocolat et cette voix si douce il abdiqua.

Ils étaient à moins d'une heure de Londres, il pouvait se permettre une courte halte. Ils connaissaient bien les lieux, il savait

qu'un point d'eau se situait aux alentours. Il ordonna l'arrêt. Hermione descendit de carriole. En voyant les larges taches

sur son vêtement , James comprit son impatience. Il feignit d'être désolé de leur avoir imposer ce rythme et lui lança un

regard faussement penaud. Elle lui sourit pour le réconforter et s'éloigna avec sa suivante. Un garde les suivit et se posta

à l'orée du bois.

- Betty va me chercher quelques pissenlits pour ma décoction, je vais puiser un peu d'eau et me changer.

La jeune bonne s'éloigna rapidement tandis qu'elle ôtait son voile et sa robe. Elle s'apprêtait à revêtir sa robe blanche de

novice lorsqu'un hennissement attira son attention. Un magnifique cheval noir apparut sur son coté. C'était une monture

de guerre énorme et puissante ,et pourtant doux comme un agneau. Il s'approcha d'elle et renifla sa main en quête de nourriture.

La jeune femme sourit. Il agissait comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas montée

à cheval. Il n'avait aucun harnachement et semblait seul. Elle le caressa et suivit la ligne de son dos, il était superbe.

D'un geste leste et malgré sa petite taille , elle grimpa à califourchon sur l'animal. Elle se coucha sur lui et pendant

quelques brèves secondes elle oublia tout.

* * *

C'est finit pour le premier chapitre ,alors vos avis ?

a peut-être ce soir pour le prochain.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut avant de commencer je veux dire que je vais toujours mettre la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent en italique pour vous guider.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Elle se coucha sur lui et pendant quelques brèves secondes elle oublia tout._

* * *

La mort de son père, la guerre, les difficultés à gérer le domaine et l'attente de la décision du roi. Elle n'aspirait qu'a la paix

et espérait qu'on lui permettrait enfin de rentrer au couvent. Elle soupira d'aise puis se redressa. Il lui fallait se rhabiller et repartir.

Betty n'allait pas tarder. Le cheval releva brusquement la tête et fit un léger bond. Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper la crinière et il

partit dans un galop effréné. Elle croisa une Betty médusée.

-Betty, vite au secours. Appelle James!

Elle se coucha sur l'encolure pour éviter les branches. Apres quelques minutes de course, il s'arrêta brusquement et hennit doucement.

Une voix masculine lui répondit:

-Alors Vagabond, tu ne reviens que maintenant? Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour t...

Interdite, elle se releva lentement...pour se trouver face à un étranger. Il tendait une pomme vers le cheval mais lorsqu'il l'a vit, il

suspendit son geste, les yeux agrandit par la surprise. Son regard bleu acier parcourut lentement la fine silhouette. Elle était

magnifique. Une peau blanche au teint uni sans tache de rousseur, d'étonnantes iris chocolatées et une longue chevelure

brune mélangé avec quelques mèches rousse tressée de deux nattes. Elle était presque nue dans une fine chemise blanche

tendue par une poitrine plus que généreuse. Il la fixa intensément. Elle était très jeune mais sa tenue supposait qu'elle exerçait

un métier vieux comme le monde. Et sa bouche ourlée et rose appelait aux baisers d'un amant. Le jeune chevalier caressa

l'encolure de son destrier, il s'approcha lentement. D'un geste leste il la saisit à la taille, ses mains en faisaient largement le tour.

Il la fit glisser le long de son corps. Il se délecta de ses courbes et de sa douceur. Elle ne disait mot et semblait hypnotisée.

- Je crois bien que toi aussi tu as un présent pour moi! lança-t-il au cheval qui mangeait sa pomme.

Il se pencha sur l'oreille de sa cavalière et sa voix rauque, il la charma.

- Damoiselle vous sentez bon la lavande, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a jeté un sort. Allez-vous disparaître si je vous embrasse?

Hermione reteint sa respiration. L'étranger qui lui faisait face était très beau. De beaux yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde

platine qui lui tombait sur la nuque. Les traits altiers et fins ,et une bouche ferme et sensuelle. Elle avala sa salive péniblement.

Elle était choquée par le regard du jeune homme. Elle en avait la chaire de poule. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait

l'impression d'avoir la fièvre. Elle avait peur... mais pas seulement. Il était tout aussi indécent qu'elle, torse nu. Il arborait une

puissante musculature et ses chausses collaient à ses cuisses musclées et incroyablement dures.

Ses mains délaissèrent sa taille pour l'enserrer et la plaquer contre son corps.

- Ma belle: qui ne dit mot consent!

Il se pencha sur elle lentement lui laissant la possibilité de se refuser. Mais elle releva son menton et tendit ses lèvres

instinctivement. Il s'empara de l'offrande d'abord avec une infinie douceur. Il lui caressa le dos et de sa langue écarta ses lèvres.

Docile, elle s'ouvrit à lui. Dans un soupir d'aise, elle s'abandonna à un baiser incroyablement long et profond. Son corps épousait

si étroitement le sien qu'elle ne pouvait la masse dure qui se pressait contre son ventre. Il caressa lentement son dos, remonta

le long de son corps et s'empara de sa poitrine. Elle gémit sous la caresse. C'était le signal qu'il attendait, il l'allongea avec

douceur sur l'herbe fraîche et se coucha sur elle. Il prit garde à ne pas peser sur elle en portant son poids sur ses coudes.

Il dévora sa gorge de multiples baisers. Il s'efforça à plus de calme, il voulait la voir. Il se releva le regard brûlant de désir et déchirant

le corsage libérant de beaux seins ronds et fermes. Le contraste avec sa taille fine était carrément érotique, tout simplement

indécent ; un pur bonheur! Il lui écarta les cuisses et se colla à son entrejambes, tandis que de ses lèvres il léchait avidement

les pointes rosées. Il insinua sa main entre eux. Il releva sa jupe et s'approcha dangereusement de son intimité. Lui qui aimait

garder le contrôle en tout instant ne pouvait plus attendre. Sa main atteignit son but. Ce geste la ramena à la réalité. Ses paupières

papillonnait alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la situation. Elle se raidit. Il perçu son changement d'humeur et avec un sourire

charmeur déclara:

- N'aie crainte ma belle, il va s'en dire que je te paierais pour... tes services.

Hermione était sous le choc. Il la prenait pour une catin! Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur sa tenue et elle en fut mortifiée. Poitrine à l'air

et intimité exposée. Dieu Tout-Puissant, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris. Lorsqu'il se recoucha sur elle, elle fut prise de panique.

Elle tenta de le repousser et au lieu de cela il l'embrassa encore et encore, sur de faire fléchir sa volonté. Ses caresses sur sa

poitrine lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir et lorsqu'il la toucha à l'entrejambes, l'humidité qui y régnait trahissait son

désir de lui. Il lui sourit triomphant et satisfait.

- Allons ma belle ne crains rien, tu vas aimer et même en redemander.

Il avait gagner, elle était prête à tout accepter...

- Hermione, Hermione...

Les appelles angoisses crevèrent le silence. Le jeune homme releva le buste sur la défensive. Elle en profita pour saisir une pierre

providentielle. Elle leva la main et lui asséna un violent coup sur la nuque. Il s'effondra sur elle de tout son poids. Elle eut du mal

à le dégager d'entre ses cuisses. Elle se leva et étouffa un cri. Son corsage et sa jupe froissée ne laissèrent aucun doute sur les

activités auxquelles elle s'étaient adonnées lors de sa disparition. Elle regarda à terre et vit les vêtements de son... partenaire.

Elle se saisit de sa cape noir et s'en enveloppa. Le vêtement trop grand pour elle était bizarrement lourd. En entendant les appels

se rapprochés, elle ne s'attarda pas.

- Seigneur, par pitié je vous demande par pardon. Je jure de ne plus m'adonner à ce... à ces actes honteux!

Elle partit sans un regard pour l'homme inconscient, espérant ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement .

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? ce chapitre vous plait-il? A plus .


	4. Chapter 3

Salut

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Elle partit sans un regard pour l'homme inconscient, espérant ne plus jamais le revoir._

_Mais le destin en a décidé autrement ._

* * *

La cour du roi était très prisée. Tout noble en mal de reconnaissance et de richesse gravitait pour faire concurrence à

la haute noblesse puissamment installée.

Drago de Lancaster appartenait à cette seconde catégorie. Sa famille avait fidèlement épaulée et servie le roi, et celui-ci

avait su se montrer généreux. D'autant qu'ils payé tribu lors de la guerre des deux roses. Ses deux frères étaient morts

et son cadet, Julian venait de passer de vie à trépas. C'est en arrivant à la cour que son père lui avait annonce la terrible

nouvelle. Le bouillant Julian n'avait pas accepté que la femme qu'il voulait, aie choisie Erwan York. Maintenant Drago était

le seul héritier. Son père avait été très clair :

- Je t'ordonne de prendre femme. Maintenant, je ne peux risquer de te voir tuer lors d'un tournoi ou d'une guerre sans

descendance!

- Votre confiance m'honore, Père! lança le chevalier avec ironie.

Il se toucha la nuque. Le coup porté par la petite catin aurait pu lui être fatal. Il étouffa sa colère pour se concentrer sur le

compte Lancaster.

- C'est ton devoir. Tu es mon seul héritier, ajouta-t-il pour le faire céder. Je crains pour ta mère. Elle reste inconsolable et...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Même si il n'aimait pas sa femme, il éprouvait un profond respect pour elle. Depuis la mort du plus jeune

de ses fils, Rose n'était pus que l'ombre d'elle-même, il savait son fils particulièrement attaché à son épouse. Il ne comprenait

pas cette faiblesse, cet amour. Drago constatait que son père avait été également très affecté. Avant ses cheveux blond ne

comportaient que quelques fils gris, ils étaient maintenant entièrement gris. Son visage accusait et ses yeux bleus bleus si

semblables aux siens avaient perdu de leur éclat.

Il céda aussitôt. La vue du visage de sa mère torturée par la douleur lui était insupportable.

- Avez-vous fait part de ma demande au roi?

Drago voulait défier Erwan York en combat singulier. Un combat à mort.

- Non, je veux avant tout l'assentiment du roi pour ton mariage. Ensuite nous obtiendrons que justice soit faite.

Le chevalier hocha la tête. Il patienterait pour tuer le meurtrier de Julian. Devant son air sombre, le compte tenta de le

dérider.

- Réjouis-toi. Tu aura le choix entre deux donzelles qui m'ont expressément demandé que tu les choisisses pour épouse.

Le jeune homme releva un sourcil interrogateur!

- Ta cousine Rosamund et la baronne Elise Williamson. Alors... laquelle a ta préférence?

- Franchement, je m'en remets à ta décision. Toutes deux feront d'excellente épouse et leur réputation à toute deux sont

sans tache.

Le compte fut interloqué. Il s'attendait à plus d'intérêt, d'autant que n'importe qui aurait été flatté.

Voyons Lancaster, dit-il d'un ton sévère. Il faut un minimum d'enthousiasme pour assurer un mariage fécond...

Amusé, Drago le coupa:

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, je saurais me montrer à la hauteur. Il me semblait que ma réputation sur ce plan n'était plus

à faire.

Son père en convint d'un sourire plein de fierté.

Il s'éloigna, impatient de reprendre ses recherches. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il tentait de trouver la petite prostituée.

Pour sur, la concernant il ne manquerait pas d'enthousiasme. Il avait bien l'intention de lui mettre la main dessus,l'enfermer

et lui faire subir tous les outrages pendant deux jours. Il revit son corps d'un érotisme indécent et réévalua à cinq jours,

voire plus. Et en pensant à ses gémissements, il était certain qu'elle en redemanderait. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

- Présente-toi ce soir pour le repas, notre souverain a plusieurs annonces à nous faire ! lui lança son père.

Il fit une pirouette pour rassurer son père et opina du chef. Ce soir, il saurait laquelle des deux, son père allait soumettre

leur union au roi. Pour l'heure, il avait plus urgent à faire !

* * *

Et voila A bientôt


	5. Chapter 4

Salut. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Ce soir, il saurait laquelle des deux, son père allait soumettre_

_leur union au roi. Pour l'heure, il avait plus urgent à faire !_

* * *

**Hermione **avait fini de se préparer. Elle avait décider de mettre sa tenue de nonne pour influencer plus rapidement sur la décision du tuteur.

Et aussi pour tirer un trait définitif sur son aventure avec cet homme. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés déjà depuis, mais elle se sentait toujours

aussi coupable car même la nuit le souvenir de leur étreinte la tourmentait. Elle se réveillait en nage et frustrée. Comme si il lui manquait

quelque chose. Lui. C'est lui qui manquait à son corps! Elle avait peur de ne plus être vierge car elle avait senti ses doigts en elle. Mais la honte

l'empêchaient de demander des détails sur l'acte charnel. Une fois, au couvent, empli de la présence de Dieu, elle était sur de pouvoir effacer

cette folie de sa tête et de son corps. Elle finissait de fixer le voile, lorsque James entra sans frapper. Malgré sa surprise, elle l'accueillit par un

sourire.

- Oh James, c'est toi!... Si tu t'inquiète pour Madeleine, elle va beaucoup mieux et elle pourra bientôt sortir du lit.

James passa nerveusement sa main dans sa courte chevelure. Elle était fière de son frère. Il avait beaucoup d'allure. Grand, fort et doux elle

s'inquiétait qu'il ne fut pas marier à son age. Il s'avança prudemment.

- Hermione..

- Oui James... Parle.

Il se tut et la regarda si intensément qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

- James ?

- Ne prends pas le voile.

- Pardon?

-Ne prends pas le voile. Soit mon épouse. C'est pour sa que je vous ai accompagné. Pour faire ma demande au roi.

Elle était estomaquée . C'était une farce! une abominable farce.

- James, tu es mon frère, nous ne pouvons.

- Hermione, je ne suis que le fils de ta belle-mère, nous n'avons aucun lien de sang.

- tu es mon frère. Insista-t-elle. J'ai grandi avec toi et tous nous considèrent comme frère et sœur! je te considère comme mon frère!

Le jeune homme si doux, releva la tête, ses yeux emplis de colère. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

- Que m'importe ce que tu dis. J'ai adresse une requête au roi et je lui ai offert un de mes domaines en France. Prépare-toi, il ne fait

aucun doute que tu sera bientôt mienne.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Il affichait une expression dure et déterminée. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne voulait pas, l'émotion

la prit à la gorge.

- James, je t'en conjure... supplia-t-elle les yeux débordants de larmes.

Il reçut sa réaction comme une gifle. Cela le mit en rage.

- Depuis des années, je brûle pour toi. J'ai tout essayé pour me contrôler; Et lorsque ton père a refusé ma demande... Il te voulait au couvent

pour toujours! C'était de la folie. Alors que je lui donnait tout ce que j'avais pour t'avoir à moi.

Hermione le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il marchait de long en large comme un lion en cage. Tout en lui n'était

que violence. Elle comprenait maintenant ses regards appuyés, sa colère lorsque des prétendants se présentaient au château. Et même la

dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père lorsqu'il avait su que ce dernier la destinait au couvent. Elle pensait qu'il s'inquiétait pour son avenir...

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha timidement de lui.

- James, j'ai promis à père que je rentrerais dans les ordres. Je lui ai promis avant qu'il meurt. Ne m'empêche pas de tenir ma promesse s'il te

plait.

Elle se tournait vers lui, implorante, le visage baigné de larmes. Mais cela ne le toucha pas. Grace à la mort prématurée et inespérée de ce vieux

fou, elle serait enfin à lui, totalement... Un désir puissant l'embrasa. Il la saisit par le coude, prés à l'embrasser pour la première fois, enfin. Il plaqua

ses lèvres sur les siennes et la colla contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait ignorer le désir qui l'animait. Elle attendit curieuse de savoir si elle ressentirait

les mêmes choses qu'avec l'étranger, mais elle fut prise de dégoût. James était comme son frère. Au lieu de s'abandonner, elle se rebella et le

repoussa de ses petites mains. Apres ces années de frustration, il avait cure. Il allait la plier à son désir. Il enserra ses poignets et lui tordit les mains

dans le dos. Il la caressa avec frénésie et l'empêchait de crier en scellant sa bouche de la sienne. Elle se débattit. Soudain, il lui parut plus judicieux

encore de la compromettre et de faire ainsi faire pression sur son tuteur. Hermione était terrifiée. A son regard et à ses gestes, elle comprit qu'il ne

s'arrêterait pas.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, James, arrête!

Le cri strident de Madeleine sauva la jeune femme. James secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fixa sa mère avec colère. Jamais elle ne l'avait

soutenu. Tout en la scrutant avec dédain il chuchota dans l'oreille d'Hermione :

- J'ai hâte d'être à notre nuit de noce!

Puis il s'éloigna sans explication, ni honte.

Madeleine se précipita vers le corps agité de sanglots. Elle caressa sa tête à travers l'étoffe.

- Oh ma chérie, je suis si désolée, je pensais qu'il t'avait oublier, mais avec la mort de Robert ( Robert Pattinson lol), il était décidé à obtenir ta main...

Elle s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte de sa belle-mère:

- Ce n'est pas possible! Tu savais?

- Oui, cela fait des années. Mais il avait toujours su se maîtriser, jusqu'à ce jour... Il a demandé ta main au roi et il est prêt à payer cher. Je suis navrée,

mais à moins d'un miracle, tu ne pourras lui échapper.

Au souvenir de sa brutalité, elle frissonna; Lui appartenir était hors de question. Elle aurait l'impression de commettre un inceste!

- C'est ce qu'on va bien voir!

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers les appartement du souverain, et exigea un entretient privé immédiatement en sa qualité de

pupille. Elle fut reçue dans la demi-heure et en sortit rassurée. Henri VII lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait pas l'épouse de James De verrière. Mais

elle n'obtint pas plus d'information. Une zone d'ombre subsistait! Il n'avait pas dit un mot pour son entrée dans les ordres et il avait détourné toutes

interrogations. Il réservait sa décision pour l'après repas. Elle se contenta cette réponse.

- Monseigneur pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit? demanda Charles.

- Certainement pas! Cette petite a du cran et je veux la mettre devant le fait accompli. Je l'empêche d'échafauder un plan de repli ou de secours. Je ne

veux pas que les deux clans s'unissent contre ma décision.

- Le compte Lucius Lancaster , annonça le héraut.

Le roi sourit. Même son vieil ami aura droit au même traitement.

* * *

C'est fini . A toute!


	6. Chapter 5

Salut. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_- Le compte Lucius Lancaster , annonça le héraut._

_Le roi sourit. Même son vieil ami aura droit au même traitement._

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours de recherches infructueuses et il devait s'avouer vaincu. Le vol de sa cape contenant sa bourse était le moindre de ses problèmes. Cette satanée fille avait allumé un feu impossible d'éteindre et ce n'est pas avec les nombreuses propositions des bonnes ou des femmes nobles qu'il arrivait à l'oublier. Son image sensuelle dansait devant lui comme un songe. Si jamais il lui mettait la main dessus, il allait...

Pendant qu'il pensait à elle, il lui sembla qu'elle se matérialisa d'un coup. Elle passa devant lui à vive allure déguisée en nonne. Elle était poursuivie par un homme aux traits déformés par la rage et Drago put y lire aussi le désir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança à leur poursuite. Qui avait-elle bien pu berner encore! Le client furieux s'élança à droite vers les jardins, mais un mouvement furtif sur la gauche attira son attention. Derrière des hauts buissons, il vit au sol une étoffe blanche qui dépassait.

Il se mit face à elle immobile comme une statue, jubilant littéralement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle sortit la tête du buisson. Ne voyant pas James, elle sortit de sa cachette rassurée. Malgré sa peur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une mine triomphante. Le roi avait rejeté la demande de James. Le frère et la sœur s'étaient croisés dans l'après-midi et en voyant le sourire d'Hermione, il avait compris qu'elle était intervenue pour que sa demande en mariage soit écarté sa mine furieuse, elle avait tourné les talons et filé aussi vite que le vent. Elle se fichait de l'avoir pour ennemi. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Avec ou sans permission royale, elle avait décidé de quitter la cour au petit matin, et de trouver refuge au couvent saint Augustine.

Elle se tourna, prête à reprendre le chemin de la salle de réception lorsqu'elle buta contre un mur. En levant la tête elle se rendit compte que c'était un homme et lorsqu'il se pencha, elle le reconnut. Il était toujours aussi beau et son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Son regard avait pris une teinte trouble ou se mêlait colère et désir. Elle étouffa un cri de terreur et tenta de s'enfuir. Il lui saisit le bras avec tant de force qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui arracher.

- Ainsi nous nous retrouvons! J'espère que tu as bien profiter de mon argent car c'est le moment d'honorer ta part du contrat, ma jolie!

La bourse pleine de pièce d'or dormait dans sa malle. Elle avait découvert sa présence au moment de se changer. Elle pensait en faire profiter le couvent pour aider les pauvres, car il était hors de question de retrouver le légitime propriétaire.

- Je vous en conjure, Messire, vous vous méprenez, je suis...

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Le soleil était pratiquement couché. Il profita de cette pénombre pour l'attirer contre une colonne du palais, à l'abris des regards. Le voile mettait en valeur les lignes pures de son visage. Il se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Il toucha le contour ourlé de ses lèvres.

- Je préférais ta première tenue!

Son doigt glissa sur son menton, tout le reste était caché par l'épais tissu. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et commença à sa poitrine. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son corps s'embrasa aussitôt. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura autant ses mains sur elle que le baiser profond qu'ils s'échangèrent. Elle repoussa ses mains et l'agrippa par la nuque, avide de sentir ce corps dur contre le sien. C'était de la folie. Il lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle se sentait revivre. A sa fébrilité, elle comprit que c'était un sentiment partagé! Il allait déchiré la robe lorsque retentit l'appel. C'était l'heure du repas. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il se décida en une fraction de seconde et traversa toute l'aile l'ouest avec son précieux fardeau. Rendue docile par la passion, elle acceptait d'être à lui, autant de fois qu'il le voulait. Après seulement elle pourrait avoir honte, après elle pourrait disparaître.

Il la mena à ses appartements privés. Il la posa à terre. Dans la pénombre, elle entendit son souffle saccadé. Elle sentait le désir qui l'animait. Son corps en émoi était devenu douloureux. Son intimité se serrait, avide. Elle leva les bras pour reprendre leur étreinte.

Il sourit, ravi de sa complète capitulation. Il captura ses mains.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

Elle paniqua. Il ne devait pas savoir qui elle était.

-Je... Je m'appelle Mia!

- Je suis conquis Mia! Ce nom est fait pour toi. je suis Drago, ton unique client à compter de maintenant!

Il effleura ses lèvres et elle soupira d'aise. Elle haïssait cette faiblesse en elle, mais ne pouvait résister à la faim qu'elle avait de lui. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il s'esquiva.

- Je dois m'absenter, des affaires de familles me réclament.

- Votre épouse ? demanda-t-elle, toute honte but.

-Non mon père! ( il n'était pas encore marier!) Reste ici, je te donnerais plus d'or que tu ne pourras en dépenser. Je dois m'absenter à mon retour soit la! Tu ne le regretteras pas. Si tu fuis, je te retrouverais, n'en doute pas!

Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Il sortit non sans avoir verrouiller la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, indignée : " la confiance règne ! "

L'obscurité et le silence la mirent face à ses propres choix. Elle fut mortifiée en se rappelant ses paroles, il lui avait proposé beaucoup d'argent pour jouir d'elle. Maintenant qu'il était loin, elle allait pouvoir réfléchir. Hermione allait s'asseoir quand les cloches de l'église retentirent une fois encore. Elle regarda autour d'elle, éperdue. Sa tête tournait. Elle avait refusé le mariage pour finir ainsi...

Par Dieu, elle était surement devenue folle. Le roi l'attendait pour lui permettre d'exaucer le dernier souhait de son père. Elle leva les yeux. Les fenêtres étaient hautes mais pas inaccessible. Tout en grimpant, elle se maudit mille fois pour sa démence. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de cet homme qu'elle avait vu deux fois.

Elle déchira le bas de sa robe, mais peu lui importait. elle se faufila dans la chambre de Betty et l'envoya chercher une robe. Elle lui ramena une robe grise informe et sa violette. Elle voulait être aussi discrète que possible et fuir cet homme, mais surtout elle-même.

Maintenant, elle se tenait devant la salle de réception. Un silence morbide y régnait. Le héraut annonça son entrée:

- Damoiselle Hermione De Rougemont de la maison York.

Elle traversa la salle pour se présenter devant le roi. Elle ne comprenait pas ces regards hostiles et haineux. Le roi se leva et vint à sa rencontre:

- Hermione, venez ma belle. Ne vous formaliser pas pour l'impolitesse de vos pairs. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que leur roi marie une novice ( vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ? en clair il va la faire marier à Drago !)

Elle était abasourdie, il avait promis!

Il sentit le reproche dans ses yeux et après un puissant éclat de rire, déclara :

- Non ma chère, je ne vous lie pas à De verrière. Je vous présente votre futur époux: Drago Lancaster.

En entendant le nom des meurtriers de son père, elle eut la nausée mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu, dur comme l'acier de celui qu'elle avait pris pour amant, elle manqua de s'évanouir.

Tout son visage exprimait son dégoût. Pres de lui, un homme aussi grand que lui. Même visage et yeux, probablement son père. L'expression de ce dernier n'était guère plus tendre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine pure que lui lançaient une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons tout comme une jolie blonde richement vêtue.

Elle tourna la tête de son coté, mais seul son cousin Erwan vint se placer à ses cotés.

- Que les fiancés se préparent! Demain matin, la noce aura lieu! déclara le souverain ravi.

Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent pour protester. Ils furent arrêtés net dans leur élan.

- Aucune doléance ne sera acceptée. Tout absence sera considérée comme haute trahison et vos familles en paieront le prix! Concernant la mort de Julian Lancaster, le baron Erwan York devra rompre ses fiançailles avec Jane Winter et prendre Rosamund Lancaster pour épouse. Il devra céder une partie de ses terres en France à titre de dédommagement.

Un Vent de colère souffla, mais nul n'osa s'opposer au roi. Au moins son clan comprenait qu'elle était la victime des machinations du roi.

* * *

C'est fini à la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 6

Salut, j'aimerais dire un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow et en favoris ,Merci et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Un Vent de colère souffla, mais nul n'osa s'opposer au roi. Au moins son clan comprenait qu'elle était la victime des machinations du roi._

* * *

La cérémonie de mariage s'était déroulée dans un calme glacial, tout comme les festivités. Le roi avait décidé d'imposer la paix par des unions entre les maisons rivales. Tous les jeunes héritiers redoutaient d'être les prochains à se lier à la maison de leurs pires ennemis.

Le plan avait été parfaitement ficelé. L'évêque avait fait le nécessaire à l'enregistrement de leur union. Une magnifique robe avait été commandée pour la jeune épousée. Elle était arrivée dans sa robe de novice. Loin de s'en formaliser le roi avait éclaté de rire. Drago avait levé les yeux au ciel. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il lui fit comprendre que, quelque soit sa tenue, il n'était pas dupe.

Madeleine et son fils s'étaient retirés sur ordre du roi.

Apres l'esclandre que James avait provoqué dans l'église au moment du traditionnel si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union..., tous se demandaient qu'elle était la nature réelle de ses liens avec son frère.

Apres la cérémonie, Liam s'était penché vers elle pour lui murmurer:

- Encore un client mécontent de votre prestation et qui exige un remboursement?  
Elle blêmit sous l'insulte mais refusa de répondre. Ils échangèrent leur vœu sur un ton monocorde.

Mais, James n'en avait pas fini. Il était bien décidé à détruire sa vie. Il devait agir avant la nuit de noce. Il voulait se venger et l'humilier  
comme lui l'avait été. Pour l'heure, caché prés de son cheval, il guettait son arrivé.

Liam allait aux écuries d'un pas rapide. Si jamais son cheval avait été maltraité, il chatirait lui-même le haute silhouette se tenait devant la stalle, il reconnut De verrière, le frère, le client furieux de sa chère épouse.

Ainsi c'était un piège, il jeta un regard circulaire pour évaluer le nombre d'assaillants. Personne!

- Vous êtes venu m'assassiner sur ordre de cotre putain!

James sursauta, devant cet éclat. Cela serait encore plus facile que prévue:

-Non Lancaster, je suis venu vous mettre en garde.

Le chevalier s'adossa et attendit la suite:

- Elle m'a envoûté( Drago pensa a son parfum a la lavande). Nous sommes amants depuis des années mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Elle ne sort pas de ma tête, elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Elle fera pareille avec vous( il pensa a tous ces jours à la rechercher comme un dément). C'est une femme dangereuse. Son père la destinait au couvent car il craignait qu'elle ait la même maladie que sa défunte mère.

James avait réussi à capter son attention. Il fit un pas vers lui.

- Les femmes de cette famille sont insatiables. Elles multiplient les aventures. Robert n'était pas même sur d'être le père d'Hermione.

Drago s'impatienta mal à l'aise. Il n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna, il en savait suffisamment.

Dans la salle de réception, l'alcool coulait à flots et l'ambiance avait fini par se détendre. De nombreux danseurs évoluaient avec grâce. Il retint avec difficulté un élan de jalousie lors qu'Erwan la mena vers la piste de danse. Son père se posta à ses cotés.

- Par Dieu, Drago modère toi!

Son père n'appréciait guère ce qu'il voyait.

- Fils, il y'a un moyen de te défaire de cette union.

Il fixa son père:

- Et comment? Dois-je prouver a tous que ma femme est une catin?

- Non, répliqua le comte surpris, inutile d'arriver a cette extrémité! Il te suffit de ne pas consommer le mariage. Le roi espère des enfants de votre union, si elle reste stérile au bout d'un an, tu n'aura qu'a demander l'annulation. J'honore mon roi, mais jamais mon sang ne doit être associé à ces porcs !

L'image de son corps nu était imprimée dans sa tête. Une année sans la toucher, alors qu'il n'avait pu supporter trois jours?

Les paroles de De verrier lui revinrent et il ne pouvait désirer une York.

- Je suis d'accord!

- Il faut l'envoyer sur une de nos domaines, a Eastbrige !

-Pourquoi la-bas? ( Pourquoi si loin, se demanda-t-il?)

- J'ai vue comment tu la regardes, lorsque tu oublies ta colère !

- Père, protesta-t-il !

- Il suffit, j'ai aussi vu comment... Elle te regarde !

Drago allait protester, lorsqu'il croisa ses prunelles chocolats. Le désir faisait briller ses iris et teintait ses joues d'un rose révélateur.  
Et ce regard lui était adressé.

Elle tourna la tête prise en faute et tenta de se concentre sur les paroles de son cousin.

Il avaient convenu d'un accord secret avec l'ennemi, les deux mariages devaient rester stériles durant une année.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Erwan gêné par son innocence, lança abrupte:

- Aucun enfant ne doit être conçu, Lancaster et toi, vous ne devez pas...

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle acquiesça. Oui elle détestait ce que ces gens avaient fait à son père. Elle revoyait son corps ensanglanté qu'on lui avait remis après la reddition des York. Il avait péri lors de l'ultime affrontement et ils avaient été impitoyables.

Elle savait que cette accord aurait du la réjouir. Mais elle n'arrivait pas a oublier ses mains sur sa peau.

- Ne crains rien, cousine. Il va s'en dire que je t'épouserais des l'annulation. Tu as bien grandit depuis notre dernière rencontre et tu es  
devenue exquise!

Elle sourit sous le compliment. Elle n'avait plus les idées très clairs et ignorait ce qu'elle voulait.

Le roi avait préparer une magnifique chambre nuptiale.

Le lit était monumental et sur les draps et les rideaux deux roses, une blanche et l'autre  
rouge, étaient entrelacées. Des pétales blanches et rouges jonchaient le sol. Et des parfums entêtants et de la nourriture complétaient le tableau.

Deux coupes de vins rouges étaient installées sur une petite table.

Les dames de la cour l'avaient aidé à se changer. Rosamund lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait garder ses distances avec son cousin bien-aimé.

Ses prunelles s'étaient rétrécies sous la colère et la jalousie. La petite nonne était une pure merveille. Elle l'avait détaillé mortifiée. Des iris chocolatés, une bouche pleine et une poitrine généreuse, et pour couronne le tout elle avait une taille de guêpe. On lui avait  
détaché ses longs cheveux bruns, et blonds mêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au niveau des fesses. Elle doutait que son Drago puisse résister, à cette catain de York. elle sortit furtivement à la recherche de son oncle.

Il était en grande conversation avec son père. Elle l'appela discrètement.

- Allons, ma nièce pourquoi cette inquiétude? Ce n'est pas encore votre nuit de noces.!

- Mon oncle, je crains pour la viabilité de notre plan!

- Pourquoi?

Elle l'attira vers la chambre nuptiale, entrouvrit la porte et l'invita à regarder.  
Il refusa d'un signe de tête mais devant son insistance, il jeta un coup d'œil.

- Appel tes deux frères, lorsque mon fils sera rentre, qu'ils viennent le récupéré après dix, non cinq minutes. Demain matin, je la ferais partir à l'aube pour Eastbrige.

Rosamund sourit, rassurée, il n'aurait pas pu l'expédier plus loin que dans ce trou perdu.

Elle était amoureuse de Drago depuis toujours. Il était si beau et si fort. Elle n'était pas jolie, mais lui avait toujours été tendre et gentil  
avec elle, avec lui elle se sentait belle et appréciée .[ je crois qu'elle ne se doute pas que c'est parce qu'elle est sa cousine qu'il est gentil avec elle.] Et ses exploits féminins ne l'attristaient pas, tant qu'elle était son épouse et la seule a porter ses héritiers .

[ Elle s'y croit trop , et tu parle d'un amour pouf! Si elle l'aimait vraiment ,elle serait un minimum jalouse]

Drago se savait surveiller. On s'était assuré qu'il ne s'enivrait pas et deux bonnes s'étaient offertes à lui pour avant sa nuit de noce, précisant que l'une venait de la part des Lancaster et l'autre des York.

Chacun doutait de sa capacité à résister a cette petite intrigante. Il les congédia d'un geste.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, sa confiance en lui même s'envola. En contemplant la jeune épousée, il sentit un désir violent l'envahir.

A son apparition Hermione se leva du lit et s'en écarta. Elle savait pour le plan, comprit-il!

Brusquement colère et frustration s'associèrent à ses désirs.

- Si vous voulez me tenir a l'écart, ayez l'obligeance de vous couvrir et d'attacher vos cheveux!

L'ordre sec la fit chanceler. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa longue chemise de nuit pourtant très sage. Elle se couvrit d'un long peignoir rouge et blanc. Elle se sentit au bord des larmes.

Le discourt de Lady Hunt l'avait chamboulé. Elle était censée remplacer Madeleine pour l'éclairer sur les réalités du mariage.

-Mon petit , la consommation du mariage est particulièrement pénible pour une dame. Rester passive et obéissez a votre époux. Cela ne dure pas longtemps en général. Dieu sait comment ces servantes peuvent prendre plaisir a cette bestialité. Rassurez-vous mon petit votre peu d'enthousiasme ne gênera en rien votre époux. C'est la marque d'une dame de qualités[ mon cul ouais! mais bon c'est le point de vue de certaine femmes vers XIV eme siècle et XV eme siècle].  
Malgré plusieurs tentatives, Hermione se retrouva impuissante à discipliner ses cheveux. C'était Betty qui s'en chargeait. Il poussa un soupir excédé, s'avança et la retourna. Il plongea ses mains dans les longues mèches. De l'or , pensa-t-il et il oublia ce qu'il était venu faire.

Il se mit à caresser la matière lustrée. Il se raidit brusquement:

- Je déteste ce que vous êtes! Chaque fois que je vous regarde le mot putain me vient a l'esprit. J'aurais pu vous prendre dès notre première rencontre et a la seconde également.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas digne de son rang. La honte l'étouffait.

Il agrippa ses épaules et la tourna vers lui:

- J'aurais pu faire abstraction de vos mœurs légères et même m'accommoder d'avoir une prostituée en guise d'épouse, mais votre nom est pire que tout. Vous touchez serait comme féliciter les meurtriers de mes frères. Alors un conseil, tenez-vous bien à l'écart de moi et essayer de garder vos cuisses fermées.

La violence de l'attaque la laissa sans voix. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui prouvait son manque de moralite.  
Elle aurait aimé partager ses sentiments, sa haine, son dégoût de l'autre, mais les mains qui pressaient durement ses épaules ne faisaient que lui rappeler les caresses et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras. Elle aurait tant voulu le haïr, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle le désirait.

D'une secousse elle se dégagea. Elle se dirigea vers le lit , se pencha et récupéra la bourse. Elle se tourna et lui lança au visage. Il la saisit au vol, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Son petit air supérieur la mit en colère.

Elle apprenait vite, même l'art d'humilier:

- Tenez, reprenez votre argent! Ainsi, nous sommes quittes. Les mains d'un Lancaster sur moi sont la seule chose qu'une putain telle que moi ne saurait tolérée. [ Aller Hermione vas-y! ferme-lui sa gueule d'ange!].

Elle lança son lourd collier de diamant, cadeau du roi, a ses pieds. Et ajouta sardonique:

- Votre réputation d'étalon n'est un secret pour personne, je vous paye pour rester loin de ma personne et, mieux encore j'offre a vos  
malchanceuses[ moi je dirais chanceuses ,oups! désolé] partenaires de les payer pour subir vos assauts!

[ Sexion D'Assaut!mouahahhaha !]

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, mais c'était certain elle était allée trop loin. [ je te le fais pas dire!]

Il n'en revenait pas, elle osait le traiter comme une prostituée et insinuer que ses amantes n'étaient pas consentantes, qu'elle n'avait pas aimé leur proximité! [ Drago c'est toi qui a commencé!]

Il s'avança vers elle, écrasant le collier au passage. Il la jeta sur le lit pour la rejoindre. Elle se débattit furieusement, mais il bloqua ses  
mains au dessus de sa tête et ouvrit brutalement le peignoir de sa main libre. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle le fixait furieuse en lui jetant des insultes plus que colorées. Il pressa la main sur son ventre et remonta le long de sa taille pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine.

Hermione secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Mais lorsqu'il commença à caresser lentement les pointes, elle se mit à gémir. Il se pencha, libérant ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Elle répondit avec force à son désir en se collant a lui et en l'attrapant par la nuque. Il écarta la fine chemise et se mit à pétrir ses seins avec volupté. Elle s'abandonnait à ses gestes avec plaisir et soulagement.

- Mia, regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécuta alors qu'il poursuivait ses attouchements. Il releva la robe jusqu'à sa taille, les yeux assombris par le désir:

- Mia, laisse-moi te toucher.

Pendant d'interminables secondes, elle refusa d'obéir, il l'embrassa et elle s'ouvrit telle une fleur devant le soleil. [ Quel métaphore!]

Il grogna de satisfaction en constatant qu'elle était prête a le recevoir. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, membre dressé, bien décidé à la posséder.  
Les coups redoublés à la porte l'arrêtèrent. Apres quelques secondes en suspens, il se leva et se rajusta.

Cette fois il était sur que James lui avait dit vrai.

Comment expliquer sinon qu'il avait été si proche de trahir les siens pour un moment de plaisir. Il couvrit la jeune femme offerte  
avec un drap. Elle se cacha en dessous, mortifiée. Il sortit accompagnée de ses cousins, sans un regard pour elle.

Elle passa sa nuit de noce seule.

Le lendemain à l'aube, elle partait escortée des garde du comte, pour une destination, que l'on n'avait pas juger bon de lui indiquer.

Betty somnolait prés d'elle. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les pleurs qu'elle avait répandus toute la nuit. Sa decision était prise, à l'issu de cette année, elle deviendrait nonne.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez des hommes et de ce Lancaster en particulier !

* * *

Ce chapitre est fini ,au prochain!


	8. Chapter 7

Salut j'aimerais dire un grand merci à aangel-21 qui a commentée cette fic. Merci beaucoup! .

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Elle en avait plus qu'assez des hommes et de ce Lancaster en particulier !_

* * *

- Vous avez vu juste Mon roi, ils n'ont pas consommé leur union !

Henry VII n'était plus agacé, mais clairement furieux. Les deux clans étaient d'accord pour une seule chose, s'opposer à sa royale volonté.

Il s'assit sur son trône, pensif, puis déclara:

- Il y'a une chose que mes vassaux sous estiment ! Notre Seigneur a créé la femme pour assouvir les penchants de l'homme. C'est une force plus puissante que la haine ou le sens de l'honneur. On dit lady Hermione d'une grande beauté, une fois défait de sa tenue de bonne sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou,i sir, à tel point que les Lancaster ont dépêché deux des leur pour empêcher Drago d'user de ses prérogatives.

- Voyons, voyons. Il suffirait donc qu'ils soient seuls suffisamment longtemps pour laisser la nature agir !

- Certes, sir, mais le comte l'a expédier dans le nord et il a envoyer son fils en France pour inspecter les terres confisques à Erwan York.

- Encore mieux ! Faites la enlever et mettre aux arrêts pour trahison envers la couronne et procédez de même pour son époux. Mais garder la chose secrète aussi longtemps que possible !

Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait horriblement chaud. Elle aurait voulu se redresser mais des liens l'entravaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Elle s'était endormie dans la carriole, puis plus rien. Malgré la pénombre, elle voyait distinctement une silhouette prés des hautes fenêtres. L'homme semblait inspecter chaque recoin de la chambre. Elle se releva difficilement sur le lit. Il perçut ses mouvements et s'approcha. La lumière des bougies lui révéla le visage de Drago.

Là, elle eut peur. Ils avaient décidé de l'assassiner en faisant passer cela pour un accident ou une grave maladie. Elle tenta de crier, mais le bâillon serré sur sa bouche lui imposait le silence. Il souriait à pleine dents, savourant la panique qui se lisait dans ses yeux:

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire a un jeune époux : une épouse muette dans un lit !

Elle fronça les sourcils de colère et l'insulta copieusement. Il éclata de rire. Puis se remit a son inspection. Elle rua furieusement, mais il ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'elle tomba lourdement au sol.  
A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Charles Nevers, l'un des proches conseillers du roi. Il analysa la scène et ne put cacher son étonnement. Le jeune chevalier faisait comme si de rien était tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait son chapelet d'injures.

Nevers déroula un document et déclara:

- Par ordre du roi, les époux Lancaster sont mis aux arrêts pour trahison envers la couronne. Il devraient être maintenus au château de Belfort, jusqu' à ce que sa majesté statut a leur endroit. En cas d'évasion, ils seront abattus et leur biens versés à la couronne, et leur proche seront bannis..

Charles acheva la lecture et s'assura que tous deux avaient compris.

- Bien, le domaine est à votre disposition, mais vous serez confiner ici. Le roi vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Le conseiller allait s'éloigner lorsque la voix de Drago le stoppa:

- Conseiller, éclairez-moi, ma cousine et York ont eu droit au même châtiment ?

Charles sourit en acquiesçant.

Il s'assit sur un des bancs de la chambre, plonge dans ses pensées. Il semblait réellement souffrir de cette situation et la jeune femme eut de la peine pour lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il s'approcha et la détacha.

Elle le remercia silencieusement en massant ses poignets endoloris.

Une servante leur apporta un copieux repas. Elle leur indiqua les latrines spécialement aménagées pour eux puis s'éloigna non sans avoir lancé un regard appuyé au jeune homme.

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun de son coté. La jeune femme alla s'allonger sur le lit.

Elle s'enroula dans les draps et s'endormit aussitôt. Il faisait froid et humide.

En l'entendant grelotter, il alluma le feu de la cheminée. Au milieu de la matinée, elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il l'avait royalement ignore, mais son silence était inhabituel. Elle ne se leva même pas pour le repas.

Penché sur le lit, il l'examinait. Elle avait de la fièvre et transpirait a grosses gouttes. Il appela à l'aide.

La jeune servante refusa d'intervenir:

- J'ai eu des ordres messires, je ne dois m'occuper ni de la toilette, ni vêtir, ni coiffer madame. Vous devez vous débrouiller seuls.

Il fulminait. Il l'envoya chercher de l'eau et un médecin. Quand ce dernier proposa une saignée, il le voua aux flammes de l'enfer et prit les choses en mains. Il la déshabilla entièrement et la baigna pour faire baisser sa température. Elle cessa de s'agiter et de délirer et s'endormit.

De temps à autre, elle ouvrait les yeux. Il recevait son magnifique regard chocolaté comme un coup. C'était une véritable torture de la voir nue. Elle semblait si innocente et vulnérable qu'il réussit à se concentrer sur sa maladie pour éviter toute dérive.

La fièvre tomba, mais elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il la frictionna vigoureusement. Il la veilla sans relâche toute la nuit. Le matin, elle était tirée d'affaire.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit son mari couché sur le lit. Elle avait la gorge sèche, mais son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle s'assit avec précaution, le drap glissa lui révélant sa nudité.

Drago l'observait entre ses paupières baissées. Il retint son souffle à cette vue enchanteresse.

Les joues en feu, elle se couvrit prestement. Il choisit cet instant pour se lever :

- Comment vous sentez-vous? Dit-il en touchant son front.

- Je me sens bien. Je ne sais comment vous remerciez... J'ai vu que vous m'avez soigné .

- Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas vous regarder mourir.

- Je suis une York, nulle ne vous aurait blâmé, et cela aurait été moins long qu'une annulation.

Il se raidit, insulté :

- Vous vous méprenez Madame, c'est une pratique digne de votre maison et étrangère à notre code de l'honneur !

La vieille haine refaisait surface. Elle était fatiguée de ne susciter que colère et haine. Elle se mura dans un douloureux silence.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu son père dans cette guerre, et elle se remettait tout juste de sa fièvre. Il lui toucha l'épaule et lui tendit et lui tendit une coupe d'eau.

Elle but d'un trait et en redemanda encore. Il s'exécuta non sans lancer :

- Ne vous habituez pas à être servie, ni à ma servitude !

Il ponctua sa réplique d'un doux sourire qui la fit littéralement fondre. Il soupira et se rapprocha d'elle :

- Mia, il est évident que le roi attend que nous...

Il suspendit sa phrase devant le trouble qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il reprit :

Nos familles ont un accord, mais je ne pourrais me contrôler si vous me fixer avec désir !

Elle tressaillit incapable de nier l'évidence.

- Peut-être si vous arrêtiez de me sourire et de m'appeler Mia, je pourrais également me contrôler.

Il sourit malgré lui :

- Peut-être devrions-nous nous cantonner à la haine et aux insultes afin de garder nos distances.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, espiègle :

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous obtiendrons l'effet inverse.

Il rit doucement, charmé par son humour.

- Il reste que quelques jours, alors tachons de nous conduire avec décence, d'autant que vous êtes convalescente !

Elle était d'accord et encore trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se recoucha donc, tandis qu'il prenait place sur le banc.

De verrière était fou de rage . Il avait attendu trois jours durant aux abords d' Eastbrige. Elle n'était pas venu. Les murmures concernant ce mariage blanc lui avait redonné espoir. Ses espions affirmaient que Drago avait embarqué pour la France et tous la croyaient enfermé au château. Il décida de faire intervenir une alliée de poids...

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre . Qu'est James prépare? et bien vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres .

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMON .**

Salut , c'est le chapitre tant attendue par Drago et Hermione ,lol.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_Il décida de faire intervenir une alliée de poids..._

* * *

La journée avait été interminable pour avait sommeillé toute la journée.

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Après le repas, le jeune homme s'était endormi. Sa robe était sale et on ne lui avait pas procurer d'autres vêtements, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et elle avait terriblement besoin de se rafraîchir.

Elle sortit prudemment en s'enroulant dans le long drap blanc.

Il y avait un broc d'eau et une brosse. Elle alluma une petite bougie et commença par se nettoyer avec une lingerie humide. Elle s'attaqua à son abondante chevelure à coup de brosse.

Elle se tourna subitement vers le coin obscure de la pièce.

Il ne dormait pas. Il fronça droit sur elle et l'enlaça passionnément :

- Drago, non nous ne devons pas !

Elle était certaine qu'il la détesterait encore plus le lendemain.

Elle cria, il la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle devait lui rappeler le dégoût qu'il avait d'elle. Elle dit la seule chose qui l'éloignerait d'elle.

- Je vois que les catins comme les York ne vous rebutent pas autant que vous le prétendiez et à quel niveau se situe votre sens de l'honneur ! Dit-elle en baissant les yeux dédaigneusement sur son entrejambe.

Elle détesta ses paroles et ferma les yeux un instant tant elle eut mal en voyant son visage tourmenté, puis ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère. Elle lui avait fait mal, et elle s'en voulait terriblement, pourtant elle redressa le menton par bravade.

Il leva la main et elle cacha son visage pour éviter la gifle.

Le drap glissa en partie.

Il suspendit son geste. Elle tenta de se réajuster, mais il la poussa violemment vers le lit.

Sourd à ses appels, il arracha le drap et se mit à la contempler à la lueur de la flamme.

Il se déshabilla entièrement sans pudeur et s'avança vers elle entièrement nu.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuses.

- Allons Ma Dame, pas de fausses pudeurs. Tous deux, nous savons à quel point vous êtes expertes en ces choses.

Elle secoua la tête pour nier. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes.

- Il suffit ! lâcha-t-il plein de colère.

Elle sursauta terrorisée. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait nier le désir qu'éveillait en elle en cet homme, magnifique et nu.

Plein de rogue, il s'avança à quelque pas.

- Allez, couchez-vous sur le dos et jambes écartées ! Cela ne prendra guère de temps.

Elle s'exécuta lentement, humiliée par son attitude.

Il retint son souffle devant sa silhouette parfaite.

Après la frustration de ces derniers jours, il voulait le prendre rapidement, bestialement.

Lorsqu'elle fut couchée, il s'approcha décidé à la pénétrer rapidement.

Mais dès que son regard croisa le sien, il fut perdu.

Non, il n'avait que trop attendu, il voulait la savourer.

Qu'elle soit une catin et la fille de meurtriers n'y changeait rien.

Ce soir il la voulait.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec volupté. Un instant interdite, elle lui rendit timidement son baiser.

Insatisfait, il remonta ses mains le long de ses bras. Il redescendit et caressa sa taille. Il fit glisses ses lèvres sur son cou, tandis qu'il s'emparait de ses seins pleins et ronds. Elle gémit sous la caresse. Elle saisit sa tête pour l'embrasser goulûment. Il grogna de satisfaction, heureux de retrouver l'amante passionnée. Il quitta ses lèvres et s'empara de la pointe rosée de son sein tandis qu'il continuait à pétrir l'autre. Elle cria de ravissement.

Elle se mit à le caresser avec passion, mais il évitait ses mains avides, il ne voulait pas jouir si vite. Il la saisit aux épaules et la plaqua sur le lit.

Elle le fixait étonnée. Il planta son regard dans le sien et plaqua sa main entre ses jambes. Elle sursauta mais se laissa faire.

L'excitation avait inondé l'orifice. Il y glissa in doigt, elle se cabra sous l'intrusion. Il était étonné de ce mélange d'audace et de réserve. Elle réagissait comme si c'était la première fois.

Il se pencha pour la rassurer :

- Mia, ose prétendre que tu ne me veux pas.

Elle le regarda intensément et écarta largement les cuisses. Il s'y installa et introduit son membre brûlant dans la cavité. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds sous l'attaque. Il se lança plus avant et sentit nettement quelque chose se déchirer pour lui livrer le passage. La douleur lui arracha un cri. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas complètement rentré en elle et déjà c'était trop pour elle. Elle osait à peine bouger de peur d'être blesser. Il s'interrompit, stupéfait d'être le premier.

- Ha...! Gémit-elle, plaintive.

-Mia ?

- Par pitié Drago vous me faites mal ! De grâce, retirez-vous,... Laissez-moi !

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais c'était trop tard. Aucune force n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il l'embrassa tendrement et caressa sa poitrine avec art et gourmandise. Cela lui arracha des murmures de plaisirs et elle se mit à onduler sous lui. Il embrassa son cou et ses seins. Le tourment qu'il infligeait aux pointes rosées lui arracha des gémissements.

- Mia, dit moi de te prendre !

- Drago !

Elle tentait de le forcer en ondulant mais il resta sourd à ses appels et à ses caresses.

Vaincue, elle le supplia de la posséder. Il la prit jusqu'à la garde. Il s'agita doucement pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, mais devant son impatience il intensifia le rythme, la prenant presque 'avec violence. Il se libéra en elle pendant qu'elle criait sa jouissance.

Exténués, ils s'étendirent sur le lit toujours intimement lié. Il se dégagea pour la libérer de son poids. Elle aurait voulu le retenir mais n'osa pas. Il prit le linge humide et fit la toilette de la jeune femme. Les traces de sang parlaient d'eux même.

Il était stupéfait et furieux :

- Pourquoi tous ces mensonges Hermione ?

Son cœur se serra, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous sembliez persuadé que je me prostituais, et ensuite que j'avais des amants. Même si j'avais dit la vérité vous ne pouviez le vérifier par vous-même à de notre accord. Sans l'intervention du roi... Cela n'a plus d'importance. Je reste une York.

- Non, vous êtes une Lancaster maintenant !

Elle sursauta. Elle ne voulait vivre parmi des gens qui la haïssaient, son mari le premier. Elle pouvait encore entrer au couvent et l'oublier.

- Drago, non ! Si nous nous taisons nul ne saura pour ce que nous avons fait.

- Remerciez Dieu, Madame que mon sens de l'honneur ne soit pas si bas. Après vous avoir déflorer et peut-être mise enceinte, pensiez-vous réellement que je vous abandonnerais.

Elle rougit lorsqu'il lui rappela ses propos:

- Je voulais seulement vous empêchez de ...

Il la fixa intensément, presque avec tendresse et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Il lança le linge souillé et l'enlaça. Il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur et elle fondit de bonheur.

- Etes-vous remise, Mia ?

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait envie d'elle. Elle acquiesça.

Il lui fit l'amour avec douceur, prenant tout son temps pour lui faire découvrir toute sa sensualité. Il s'émerveilla qu'elle fut si réceptive. Il prit garde de la pénétrer lentement afin de ne pas la blesser. Mais elle le surprit en le suppliant de l'aimer avec passion. Il s'exécuta enivrer par son désir.

Alors qu'il la prenait, la jeune femme comprit brusquement qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était heureuse de lui appartenir. Le sentiment de culpabilité n'était pas assez fort pour effacer et son plaisir, et son amour.

Éperdue, elle l'enlaça, elle avait l'impression de se noyer et s'accrochait à lui de toute ses forces. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, qu'il la laissa enfin se reposer. Repue, elle s'endormit entre ses bras. Il fixa son ventre priant pour l'avoir mise enceinte.

Malgré cette nuit, il n'était pas rassasié d'elle . Il la voulait encore et cela lui rappela les mensonges de De verrière, qui au final, avait énoncé quelques vérités. Son problème n'était pas le roi, ni les étranges sentiments qu'elle déclenchait en lui. Non, ce qu'il appréhendait c'était la confrontation avec le comte Lancaster.

Elle s'étira avec volupté, cherchant le corps de son amant de sa main avide. Elle se redressa pour le trouver debout, habillé de pied en cap, dans une nouvelle tenue. Il était face au lit la couvant de son regard. Elle remonta le drap, pleine d'appréhension.

On frappa à la porte. Ayant reçu la permission d'entrer, la servante s'avança pour déposer un plateau lourdement chargé de victuailles. Comme elle sortait, Drago l'arrêta :

- Mon épouse a besoin d'une nouvelle robe !

Il avait dit " Épouse " ! Elle savoura ce mot, heureuse d'être sienne.

- Oui, Sir !

Il saisit une pomme et lui présenta. Affamée, elle la mangea avec délice. Il la regardait en souriant sans rien toucher. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Son attention se reporta sur lui, tout de noir vêtu, il était magnifique !

Elle sentit sa chair se creuser et reconnut les affres du désir qui l'envahissaient. La teinte de ses iris se troublèrent. Il déchiffra immédiatement l'envie sur son visage.

Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, jamais il ne l'aurait cru si vite disposer à une nouvelle étreinte, mais ce long regard qu'elle lui lançait chauffa son sang en un instant. Il la sortit hors du lit, et les yeux soudés aux siens, il la plaqua contre les lourdes tentures du mur. Elle réprima un cri de surprise, elle ne saisissait pas ou il voulait en venir.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rejointe au lit ?

Il moula son corps au sien pour qu'elle ne puisse rien ignorer de son désir. Il prit la masse brune-dorée de ses cheveux et lui en couvrit le corps. Il l'embrassa voluptueusement et caressa son corps nu à travers le voile de sa crinière. L'image le rendit fou. Il plaqua une main entre ses cuisses et l'autre sur la poitrine dont les tétons durs pointaient à travers la chevelure. Il la faisait haleter de plaisir.

Brusquement il la saisit à la taille, la releva pour mouler son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait vulnérable et totalement à sa merci. Il frotta son bas ventre contre sa féminité et elle défaillit de plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et suivit ses mouvements pour l'inciter à la prendre.

Il entendit une course précipitée à travers le couloir, puis la porte fut brutalement ouverte. Trois hommes en armes firent leur apparition.

Drago fit face, protégeant Hermione de sa puissante stature. Le plus âgé s'avança :

- Monseigneur, votre père nous envoie vous chercher, il faut vous hâter.

- Ou est le comte ?

- Il attend à l'orée du bois.

Le chevalier s'avança vers la sortie, d'un même geste il saisit sa lourde cape. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il lui suffisait de quitter les lieux sans se retourner et oublier cette maudite femme. Sa maudite femme !

La jeune femme s'était emmitouflée dans un drap. Elle se sentait seule et humiliée, mais le pire, c'était l'indifférence du jeune homme qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes, elle pourrait pleurer... Après son départ.

- Sortez, je vous suis !

L'ordre claqua dans le silence pesant, faisant sursauter autant les hommes que la jeune femme. Il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas déterminé et lui arracha le drap. Pendant d'interminables secondes, son regard s'accrocha au sien, puis il l'entoura de sa cape, la souleva et l'emporta ...

Ils galopèrent à bride abattue, jusqu'au point de ralliement. Devant le fardeau précieusement pressé contre son fils, le comte ne put dissimuler sa réprobation et sa haine. Mais le regard plus sévère encore de Drago le dissuada de tout commentaire. Ils s'élancèrent vers le domaine des Lancaster.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre !

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 9

Salut, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc je vais poster deux chapitre au lieu d'en poster un ! Merci à celles qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et ceux qui l'ont mis en follow , ainsi que celle qui ont commenté cette fic ,ça me fait plaisir. donc je vais dédier cette fic à Lana NEMESIS, Falbala03 et aangel-21 qui ont commentées cette fic, merci!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Mais le regard plus sévère encore de Drago le dissuada de tout commentaire. Ils s'élancèrent vers le domaine des Lancaster._

* * *

L'affrontement était inévitable. Rosamund était arrivée depuis deux jours au château de Heavenearth et sa haine pour Hermione avais pris de telles proportions que cette dernière craignait pour sa vie.

- Chienne ! comment oses-tu annuler mes ordres ? Hurla Rosamund.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne doutait pas des compétences de châtelaine de Rosamund, mais cette dernière mettait la vie de tous en danger en réduisant les quantités pour le repas et en refusant de faire alimenter le feu. Le hall était gelé alors qu'on était au début de l'été.

- Voyons Rosamund, nous faire mourir de froid et de faim n'arrangera rien ! Mieux vaut essayer de nous entendre, au moins de nous supporter !

Hermione savait qu'elle voulait punir les serviteurs qui s'obstinait à prendre leurs ordres auprès de l'épouse de l'unique héritier, qu'elle fut une York importe peu. Le roi lui-même avait arrangé les noces. Nul, ne lui manquait de respect et les chevaliers restés sur ordre du comte étaient à présent à ses ordres.

A son arrivée, l'état du château était déplorable. Depuis plus d'un mois, l'épouse du comte, Lady Narcissa, avait cessé de diriger les lieux. Elle avait fini par tout quitter et trouver refuge dans un couvent. La jeune femme avait donc tout repris en main au grand soulagement de tous. Mais prés de deux semaines après son arrivée, Rosamund Lancaster ( maintenant York ) avait tout tenté pour l'évincer.

- Catin de York ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

Hermione releva un sourcil ( elle tenait cette mimique pleine d'orgueil de son cher époux ! ) et déclara non sans une pointe d'humour.

- Après nos épousailles respectives, il me semble que je suis une Lancaster et vous une York...[ et toc, dans tes dents pétasse] Mais je n'aurais pas le mauvais gout de vous attribuer une autre dénomination. [ Et toc!]

Avec un rugissement, [ Une chienne, mdr] Rosamund s'élança toute griffes dehors. La haine s'était muée en rage. Bien que plus petite, Hermione n'en était pas moins robuste. Elle esquivait les coups avec facilité. Mais lorsque Rosamund attrapa une longue natte qu'elle tira cruellement, son adversaire répliqua. Elle fit demi-tour en lui enfonçant son coude dans les cotes.

Une fois dégagée, Hermione lui envoya une gifle magistrale qui la jeta brutalement au sol.

- Par Dieu, je me vengerais, siffla Rosamund entre ses dents.

Après une petite révérence, Hermione s'éloigna non sans ordonné de rallumer le feu.

Rosamund se releva, humiliée, la tête emplie de vengeance. Elle savait que la putain York s'était empressée de consommer son mariage. Elle avait du le harceler pour arriver à ses fins.[ Si seulement tu savais, en faite c'est l'inverse ] Mais Rosamund savait de source sure qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire engrosser. Le pire avait été évité[ parle pour toi!] Drago était retourné à la cour afin d'apaiser le roi et d'annuler ces ridicules mariages. [ ce que tu crois ma petite, ce que tu crois!] Elle avait hâte d'épouser Drago et le ciel soit loué, elle au-moins était toujours vierge. [ tu crois que tu vas l'épouser, c'est bien de rêver et tu es vierge c'est parce que tu n'est pas belle pour tenter Erwan mouahahahah.] .En repensant à son mariage et à ce porc d'Erwan York, la honte et la haine s'emparait d'elle.

Ils avaient eu un mariage sordide, célébré par un prête aviné. Puis ils avaient été enfermés dans un minable petit château. Tout cela, elle aurait pu le supporter si cette bête immonde, ce porc d'Erwan York n'avait pas osé l'insulter. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête :

- N'ayez aucune crainte, Dame Rosamund, votre vertu est on ne peut plus sauve avec moi.

Il l'avait détaillé avec dégoût, en ajoutant :

- Comme Henry est injuste, il offre à mon ennemi, un épouse digne d'un roi, alors que je n'ai droit qu'à une épouse indigne même d'un va-nu-pieds !

[ Ouah l'insulte!]

Folle de rage, l'épouse outragée l'avait violemment souffleté. Il avait répliqué d'un coup de poing qui l'avait assommée. Lorsqu'elle avais repris ses esprits, il s'était évadé. Elle était partie, profondément insulté par les regards des gens du domaine. Son père absent, elle avait trouvé refuge chez son oncle... Pour trouver cette truie régnant sur les lieux telle une souveraine. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Forte du nom des Lancaster, elle l'avait fait jeter des appartements de Drago et dépouiller de sa garde-robe. Elle ne portait plus que ces vieux habits de bonne sœur. [ Quelle p*** cette Rosamund!]Des le retour de son très cher cousin, elle sera jetée au cachot ou donnée aux chevaliers; une belle carrière de fille à soldat s'ouvrait à elle. [ Ce que tu crois]

Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée Rosamund descendit de sa chambre, lorsqu'elle entendit l'agitation au dehors. Drago était-il enfin de retour ?

Elle se précipita pour l'accueillir. Poussiéreux et fatigués, le comte accompagné de son père et de nombreux chevaliers descendaient de leur montures. Elle se jeta dans ses bras terriblement soulagée. Il l'étreignit brièvement avant de la féliciter.

- Ah ma petite Rose, tu as fait un travail merveilleux. Le château tombait en ruine depuis la désertion de mon épouse. Je constate que tu as tout repris en main.

- Avance un solide repas pour nous et nos homme, nous avons grande faim, ordonna son père.

- Oui père... Mais mon oncle, elle est ici... Insista Rosamund, sans démentir le comte. [ Quelle pétasse ! ]

- Je sais, ne t'occupe pas de cela mon enfant, nous allons régler cette affaire. Prépare une chambre discrètement pour mon ami De verrière, dit-il en désignant le jeune baron.

Le frère d'Hermione ? Rosamund s'empressa d'obéir souriant de toutes ses dents, l'heure de la vengeance approchait.

Drago lisait la missive envoyé par son père. Il l'attendait au château d'Heavenearth. Pour arriver en même temps que lui, il lui fallait partir dans l'heure.

- Messire ?

Hugh MacGregore, son fidèle bras droit, et James, son écuyer le fixaient dans l'attente.

- Mon père me presse de le rejoindre. Veille aux préparatifs et annonce notre départ à mes hommes, nous partons.

Hugh s'éloigna tandis que James s'attarda. Drago attendit que ce dernier vide son sac.

- Nous sommes ici depuis prés de deux semaines et c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous opposer aux ordre de m'sieur le comte. Vot'e père a exigé une annulation et vous avez non seulement renouveler votre serment de fidélité à notre souverain, mais annoncer que ce mariage était consommé et valide jusqu'à la mort.

- Et même après ma mort, crois-moi, qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à se remarier, lança Drago pince sans rire .

- Aie ! C'est à ce point-la !

Drago acquiesça, oui c'était à ce point-la ! Il ne pouvait le nier. Il la voulait, la désirait. Sa réputation d'amant insatiable avait pris un sacré coup. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, et ce depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Les autres femmes le laissaient indifférent. Il croisa à cet instant, un regard bleu empli de colère. Il salua sèchement la baronne. Il l'avait trouvé dans son lit la veille. Son corps nu exposé l'avait laissé de marbre. Sans un mot, il était parti rejoindre ses hommes pour la nuit. C'était la troisième ex-maîtresse à tenter le tout pour le tout. Cette dernière était si sure qu'elle avait fi des deux premières éconduites. Toute la cour en faisait des gorges chaudes. Le roi s'était même autorisé quelques plaisanteries grivoises. Drago avait assuré que tout fonctionnait parfaitement chez lui y compris ses attributs virils !

- Mon plus gros problème, c'est qu'une révolte gronde contre mon roi et que le roi de France se fait pressant. Je me devais de clarifier la position de la maison Lancaster. J'ai à cœur nos intérêts et d'évincer nos ennemis. Car ce pourceau de York m'échappe. Il s'est marié pour s'enfuir et Henry malgré sa fureur s'obstine à me refuser sa tête ! C'est la seule chose qui aurait apaisé mon père, surtout lorsqu'il aura vent de ma position face à mon mariage.

- Faites excuse milord, mais ça pur la m..

L'écuyer se ressaisit avant et demanda :

Que fait-on monseigneur ?

- Envoi deux espions en France, qu'ils restent sur ses terres en Normandie et me fassent parvenir régulièrement des informations sur York. Je vais saluer le roi et demander un service à Nevers, après ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, il me doit quelque chose !

- Mais oui, s'exclama James avec ironie, vous enfermer avec une sublime vierge afin de l'engrosser ! Mes avis que l'écartement serait une punition bien trop douce pour ce pervers !

Drago se détourna sans relever, et James suivit nonchalant.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! A la prochaine!


	11. Chapter 10

Salut! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Drago se détourna sans relever, et James suivit_ nonchalant.

* * *

Hermione avait hâte d'arriver. Elle s'était décidée sur un coup de tête. Accompagnée d'Emma( elle remplace Betty chez les Lancaster) et de cinq chevaliers, elle se dirigeait vers le couvent ou vivait Lady Narcissa Lancaster. Ils devaient chevaucher durant toute la matinée, et sa servante n'avait cessé de se plaindre et de gémir de douleur. Toutes à ses emotions, sa jeune maîtresse l'avait ignorée. Arrivés devant une large bâtisse de pierre, Hermione sortit de son mutisme pour lui ordonner de se taire.

Les deux femmes furent invitées à rentrer tandis que les chevaliers furent maintenus à l'extérieur. On la rassura sur leur sort, on allait prendre soin d'eux et des chevaux. On la mena dans la bibliothèque, ou elles furent reçues par la mère supérieure. C'était une jeune femme d'à peine quarante ans, avec un visage assez banal mais doté d'une bouche charnue et rouge et d'une forte poitrine qui tendait l'habit pourtant fort sage. Elle fit asseoir Hermione pendant qu'on allit chercher sa belle-mère.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Dame Hermione. Mais les rumeurs sur votre beauté sont hélas en dessous de la vérité. Il me faut encore saluer l'audacieuse chance de Drago !

Hermione réfléchit un temps, peu certaine que ce fut un compliment.

- Ma mère, connaissez-vous mon époux ?

Elle afficha une moue narquoise.

Par pitié, je n'ai pas l'age de votre mère, appelez-moi Jane. ma famille a acheté cette charge pour éviter... Enfin passons ! En effet je connais ce diable d'homme puisque par sa faute deux de mes pensionnaires sont la après une simple rencontre avec lui.

Hermione rougit d'embarras, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la force de persuasion de Drago. Depuis leur séparation, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, ses mains sur sa peau, ses baisers, sa ... Oh la la, je m'égare en en plus dans un lieu saint. Oui, cet homme était bien un démon

- Je ...

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Narcissa Lancaster. C'était une femme très grande. Hermione dut lever la tête pour croiser ses yeux gris. Elle n'était pas belle selon les canons se l'époque mais son visage ne manquait pas de séduction. Elle se tourna vers la mère :

- Je souhaiterai montrer les jardins à ma belle-fille, avec votre permission.

- Certes, faites donc Lady Lancaster, je vous souhaite un prompte retour et ne serait pas fâcher de ne plus vous revoir.

Hermione ne fut guère étonnée de cette remarque abrupte, elle se contenta de saluer en ajoutant :

- Deux pensionnaires avez-vous dit ma mère ?

Un fin sourire fut la seule réponse.

Après avoir fait quelque pas, les deux Lancaster prirent place sur un banc :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?, demanda calmement Narcissa.

- Je ne suis pas sure de savoir, je voulais juste comprendre. Vous savez que mon cousin...

- Oui, York a tué mon enfant, mon unique enfant !

- Votre unique... ? Mais vous avez quatre fils et Drago est toujours vivant !

- Non, les deux aînés sont issus d'une première union du comte. Nous avons conçu Drago le soir de nos noces. Après cette lamentable nuit, il ne m'a plus retouché. Drago a malheureusement été conçu. Mais le comte ne voulait qu'une épouse pour diriger et gérer ses domaines pendant qu'il massacrait les York avec ses fils...

- Pourquoi me raconter tout cela ?

- Parce que vous voulez savoir. Vous êtes choquée ? Non Julian n'est pas le fils de Lancaster, il utilise sa mort pour venger ses chers fils et détruire la maison York. Mais moi je sais que c'est la volonté de Dieu qui me punit pour mes péchés. J'ai aimé passionnément le père de Julian. Robert était notre intendant. Il était plein d'attentions et de douceurs envers moi. Le comte me considérait tout juste comme une servante. J'étais jeune et seule et j'avais une telle soif d'amour et quand Robert m'a donné le sien je m'en suis abreuvée jusqu'à l'ivresse.

Elle s'interrompit, un instant plongée dans ses souvenirs :

- Lorsqu'il l'a appris, le comte a fait tuer mon amour et il s'est extasié sur la fraîcheur de la bière. Il ne s'est pas senti offensé par ma liaison ou ma grossesse. Il a continué à me traiter avec respect et indifférence. Il avait ses deux héritiers et moi j'avais Julian, l'enfant de l'amour... Je n'ai pas de haine contre vous ou votre famille. Je me suis retirée de ces conflits afin de sauver mon âme. Tout m'est égal, vous comprenez.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, Hermione sentait son malaise grandir et une sourde détresse tordait son cœur. Elle posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Madame, si votre époux avait ses fils, et vous Julian, qu'avait Drago?

Elle me fixa sans comprendre, puis se leva mettant fin à l'entretient.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues malgré moi. Diable d'homme ou satané famille ? Il avait vécu seul sans amour peut-être même dans l'indifférence.

- Emma, quittons ces lieux !

Elle refusa de partager le repas des bonnes sœurs. Durant le trajet, elle se tourna vers sa servante :

- Parle, je sais que tu as déjà fureté à droite à gauche. Que sais-tu sur lui?

Emma gloussa :

- Ah quand même ! Vous vous intéressez enfin aux bruits de couloirs. Vot'e Lord, il a été élevé par des nourrices, y parait même que c'est la nourrice écossaise qui lui a donné son prénom. ( Hermione ferma les yeux un instant,tant elle eut mal ). Mais faut pas croire, il avait toujours droit à ce qu'il a de mieux vu que son père était riche. Quand il a pu marcher et parler, on l' a expédier chez son oncle pour faire son éducation. Lord Stephen quequ'chose. C'était un célibataire qui lui a tout appris et lui a donné de l'affection. Mais, il a jamais oublié son mère et son petit frère, parait qu'il leur rendait visite souvent quand il était pas sur les champs de batailles. La seule fois ou il a vu ses grands frères, c'est lors d'un tournoi, il leur a mis une de ces dérouillées. Le vieux comte, il était enragé contre ces deux nigauds et il n'a rien dit à milord. Parait qu'il l'avait même reconnu ! Mais quand les deux sont mort; il l'a rappelé et croyez-le ou pas mais il est revenu ventre à terre vers son paternel, sauf que l'autre l'utilise pour venger l'honneur et pour qu'il lui donne un héritier. Le comte a déjà décidé qu'il s'occuperait seul du môme... Alors qu'il est même pas encore né !

Hermione avait bien envie de fuir cette famille, mais... Mais pas Drago. Son souvenir ne la quittait pas. Il était parti sans un mot. Il l'avait déposé dans la chambre, gentiment caressé la joue et il avait disparu. Puis plus tard, elle avait appris qu'il avait laissé des instructions afin qu'elle soit bien traitée et il avait envoyé Emma, avec ses malles au château. Madeleine et son fils avaient été interdits sur le domaine. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle et quelques fois elle craignait qu'il ne cherche à annuler leur union. " Seigneur, faites qu'il me porte quelque affection, faite qu'il m'aime bien, faite qu'il m'aime, moi seule et à jamais. "

Elle rentra en fin d'après-midi, fatigué et triste, mais le pire était à venir. Elle aurait du se méfier et ne pas boire la coupe de vin qu'on lui avait préparé. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Rosamund était venu chercher sa revanche.

Les chevaliers arrivèrent tôt dans la soirée. Drago fut étonné de voir le château illuminé. Visiblement se tenait une réception, car un certain nombre de carrioles et de chevaux étaient alignés devant l'entrée. Les hommes pestèrent contre cet imprévu. le jeune Lancaster décida de rentrer par les cuisines, ainsi il aurait le temps de se changer et de se rendre présentables devant les hôtes de son père.

- Allez-vous restaurer aux cuisines et faites un brin de toilettes ! Rejoignez-moi ensuite dans la salle de reception.

James et Hugh acquiescèrent et distribuèrent les consignes. Drago se fit discret au possible et monta discrètement à l'étage. Pendant sa montée, il entendit les bruits de couloirs:

- Comment son père tolère une telle conduite...

- Il parait que le baron a fait une esclandre durant la cérémonie !

- Tout de même, elle semble ivre... Ah les jeunes de maintenant, de mon temps jamais...

Les voix des deux vieilles femmes furent étouffées par l'éloignement et les échos de la musique...

Drago pressa le pas, soucieux. Il sentait le danger. Il entra dans sa chambre laissée entrouverte.

La scène qui s'y déroulait le pétrifia...

* * *

A fini, avec du suspense mouahahaha je crois que vous vous en douter !

A la prochaine!


	12. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION SCÈNE VIOLENTE ET PRÉSENCE DE LEMON !**

Salut ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Il entra dans sa chambre laissée entrouverte._

_La scène qui s'y déroulait le pétrifia... _

* * *

Hermione tentait de se débattre, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. A sa plus grande honte, elle enlaça James, son frère et lui offrit ses lèvres.

Un désir sourd et puissant la forçait à réclamer l'assouvissement.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais seul un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Seigneur, Drago allait la tuer si jamais il apprenait. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et tout était flou devant ses yeux. Elle respirait avec difficulté. Les pointes de ses seins et son intimité étaient douloureuses, enflammés par l'impatience.

Les caresses du baron se faisaient plus pressantes et il commençait à la dévêtir.

- Laisse-toi faire Hermione, j'ai tant attendu. Je te prendrais toute la nuit et tu hurleras de plaisir. J'effacerai son souvenir de ta chair... Oh, oui touche-moi !

Elle lui caressa amoureusement la nuque et ferma les yeux, imaginant que c'était Drago qui l'étreignait. Il arracha le haut de la robe, exposant une poitrine pleine à son regard avide. Puis il continua de la parcourir de ses mains habiles. Il se pressait contre elle, énumérant des obscénités, la forçant à ressentir la preuve de son désir. Il releva la robe haut sur les cuisses, puis commença à baisser ses chausses...

Brusquement il fut littéralement soulevé dans les airs et projeté brutalement contre le mur. Sous le choc, il perdit un temps, connaissance.

Telle une poupée désarticulée, Hermione fut relevée à la hauteur d'un visage déformé par la colère et le dégoût. Un poing fermé l'atteignit en pleine face et elle s'écroula, évanouit.

Un hurlement de rage échappa au chevalier Lancaster, il se retourna pour faire face à De verrière qui se relevait péniblement. En croisant son regard, ce dernier sentit la mort l'étreindre.

D'un pas décidé, Drago fonça sur la silhouette, en sortant sa dague de son écrin. D'un mouvement sec, il lui trancha la gorge. Il se tourna d'un bloc et s'avança vers le lit. La lame dégoulinant de sang, il fixa le corps inerte de sa femme. Sa poitrine exposée se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, ses jambes exposées, sa longue chevelure éparpillée, cette vision lui broyait le cœur.

Jamais il ne saurait ce qu'il aurait fait si son écuyer n'était rentré à ce moment.

D'un regard, il embrassa la scène. Il ôta lestement la dague, puis hissa le cadavre sur ses épaules. Le sang coulait sur ses épaules mais il ne s'en soucia guère :

- Monseigneur, je vous en conjure, ne faite rien à la jeune dame. je reviens dans l'instant.

Il disparut dans la pénombre du couloir. Drago se saisit du lourd siège face à la cheminée et resta à la fixer dans la semi obscurité, dans un lourd silence. Dans une semi torpeur, elle remua et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, accompagnés de chuchotement. Des silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oh merci monsieur ! Qui mieux que le médecin du roi saurait soigné l'épouse de mon cousin. Elle s'est plainte de douleur au ventre...

- N'aurait-il pas fallu nous annoncer au préalable, cette jeune dame n'a pas quitté seule la fête ...

La requête fut stoppée par un doux rire de gorge.

Drago, soustrait au regard par le vaste dossier du fauteuil, attendit l'entrée de Rosamund ( il avait reconnu la voix ). En plus de Lockwood, l'un des médecins royaux, il y avait La comtesse Montgomery, une horrible commère, sa fille et une silhouette qu'il ne put identifié.

Rosamund s'arrêta interdite, surprise de ne voir qu'une seule silhouette dans le lit ( ou était ce fichu français !) La coupe qui avait roulé à terre, était vide. Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, elle fit le tour de la chambre et finit par croisé un regard brûlant de colère:

- Drago, est-ce toi?

Il se leva, emplissant la pièce de sa haute stature. James arriva accompagné d'Emma.

Drago se tourna vers les visiteurs :

- Comme vous le voyez, j'arrive à l'instant et mon... Épouse et moi-même, avons besoin d'un moment. Mais,nous vous rejoindrons sous peu.

Glacés par le regard implacable, ils vidèrent les lieux en quelques secondes. James s'avança:

- C'est pas net, c'qui s'passe ici. La bonne était dans un réduit et les rumeurs vont bon train...

Drago leva la main pour faire cesser toute discussion.

- Emmène-la dans la tour nord et enferme la à clef, je ne veux pas la voir, ensuite reviens, j'ai besoin de me changer et de quelque chose de solide pour me remonter !

En la transportant, il remarqua la pommette violacée, mais ne pipa mot. Emma laissa fuser un bref cri, mais le suivi docilement, décidée à ne pas abandonner sa maîtresse.

Lorsqu'il descendit enfin, il ne restait que quelques convives. Drago se dirigea droit vers son père. Malgré un sourire crispé, il affichait un visage serein.

Il salua brièvement son père et son oncle, ainsi que les nobles qui l'accompagnaient :

- Je viens d'apprendre ton retour. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain matin !

- Comme toujours père, lorsque vous me réclamez, j'essaie de faire preuve de diligence, rétorqua ce dernier avec froideur.

- Bien, bien ! Suis-moi nous avons à parler.

Il emboîta le pas de son père, non sans avoir lancé un regard glacé à Rosamund qui l'observait discrètement. Elle perdit contenance et se détourna.

Assis derrière une large table, le comte commença :

- J'ai eu vent de tes faits à la cour, inutile de te faire part de mécontentement !

- Inutile en effet. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous éviter d'être déclarés comme traite à la couronne, ce qui est le cas de York qui est obligé de s'exiler. Comme je te l'ai fait savoir, mon mariage ne sera pas brisé ...

Lancaster se leva , avec colère :

- Fou que tu es ! Il t'était facile de te taire et d'envoyer cette créature dans un couvent ou n'importe ou. Non, il a fallu que tu l'impose et que tu en fasses une des nôtres. Je te préviens jamais je n'accepterais que mon sang soit souillé par celui des York, je préfère la mort !

Drago inspira profondément et reprit :

- Le roi...

- Quel roi ? Ce pantin auquel tu as juré fidélité, sans mon accord. Sache que ses jours sont comptés !

- Père qu'avez-vous fait ?, demanda le jeune homme

Le comte releva le menton fièrement sans répondre. Face à son silence obstiné le jeune homme abdiqua. Il saurait bien assez tôt, jusque' où la haine de son père l'avait porté.

Et brutalement, son regard sur lui changea. Il était autrefois plein d'admiration pour cet homme si droit et fort. Il avait tant cherché, quémander même son approbation, son amour. Il l'avait idéalisé et voila que le masque tombait. Il était face à un homme aigri et froid, miné par la haine. Drago détourna le regard, submergé par l'émotion :

- Je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois le tendre aparté entre ma femme et ce porc ?

- Ta femme !, lança son père méprisant. J'allais réparé tes bêtises, tu m'avais dit qu'il te fallait prouver au monde entier qu'elle était une catin ? J'ai exaucé ton vœu, après avoir été découverte dans ton lit avec son amant et sous l'œil de témoins digne de foi, même ce pantin d'Henry ne pourra te refuser l'annulation. Remercie-moi Lancaster !

Jamais un mot tendre, mais toujours de sarcasme et cette éternelle condescendance. Drago ferma les yeux terrassé par la trahison. Il avait clairement dit à son père qu'il comptait garder Hermione. Il n'avait pas hésité à les traîner dans la fange et à faire de lui, un cocu aux yeux de tous. Il tourna les talons, non sans avoir lancé :

- Il n'y aura pas d'annulation ! Votre plan méprisable a échoué.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt :

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de porter atteinte à ce qui m'appartient ou vous m'en rendrez compte personnellement, vieil homme !

Pour la première fois en vingt-sept ans, Drago gagna le respect de son père qui n'avait jamais pu supporter l'affection de son fils. L'amour était faiblesse et il méprisait la faiblesse. Ses fils aînés le haïssaient et le méprisaient ouvertement , provoquant sa fierté. Le comte regarda son fils, le regard emplit de fierté et d'orgueil, mais dos tourné Drago sortit sans se détourner.

Pour lui tout avait été dit. Il se dirigea vers la cellule ou il avait fait enfermer l'épouse adultère.

James montait la garde, d'entrer, Drago s'enquit:

- De verrière ?

- Balancé dans la fosse commune !

A sa vue, Emma sortit précipitamment sans demandé son reste.

Hermione voguait dans une sorte de brouillard. Sa mâchoire enflée, l'élançait terriblement et sa vue était trouble. Elle avait de la température et souffrait d'une intense chaleur qui épuisait ses sens. Elle reconnut l'odeur boisé de Drago. Elle sentait ses yeux sur elle. Emma lui avait ôté sa robe et enfilé une fine chemise. Elle s'agita le corps tendu. Telle une femelle en chaleur, elle reconnaissait son mâle.

Elle était brûlante de désir et malgré sa colère, Drago ne pouvait rester insensible. Après ces deux semaines d'abstinence, son corps la réclamait.

Il la fixa colère et désir mélangés :

- Traînée ! Vous quittez tout juste les bras de votre amant et vous tentez de vous faire à nouveau couvrir !

Sourde aux insultes, Hermione ondula éperdue de désir. Elle secouait la tête de tous cotés. Ses longs cheveux défaits, s'accrochaient à ses bras, s'enroulaient sur ses hanches et sa poitrine. Elle gémissait son nom, alors que ses mains pétrissait son corps afin de la soulager :

- Drago, viens, je n'en peux plus, viens ...

Il arracha littéralement ses vêtements et se jeta sur elle. Sans préliminaires, il la pénétra violemment. Elle était étroite et il dut forcer le passage pour entrer à moitié. Il pensait qu'elle allait hurler de douleur, mais elle releva les genoux et agrippa son dos pour l'inciter à la aller jusqu'au bout. Les parois humides de désir facilitèrent l'invasion. Elle gémissait de plaisir,alors qu'il la prenait par de violents coups de reins. Il avait l'impression de la déchirer. Mais elle ne cessait de l'encourager:

- Oui, encore... Oh Drago, je t'en prie plus fort...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, elle lui répondit avec passion. Il la saisit aux hanches pour la relever légèrement et redoubla ses coups de butors, heurtant ses hanches chaque fois qu'il l'envahissait. Ils étaient en sueurs et ses gémissements s'étaient mus en cris passionnés. Elle l'agrippas et étouffa ses cris de jouissances sur son épaule. Il se répandit longuement en elle, terrassée par un long et violent orgasme.

Il s'abattit sur elle,leurs corps toujours intimement liés. Les deux époux s'endormirent ainsi .

Drago réveillé par de doux gémissements. Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il était couché sur le dos.

Assise sur lui, Hermione s'agitait en tous sens. Elle s'empalait profondément sur son érection tout en pressant ses mains sur ses seins. Ses longs cheveux ondoyaient autour d'elle.

Drago fut ensorcelé par ce spectacle. Il libéra ses mains de son emprise, et frotta doucement les mamelons.

Cela la rendit folle et elle s'agitait davantage, ignorant les gestes qui lui permettraient d'atteindre la jouissance. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et leur imprima le mouvement de haut en bas.

Puis il fit pression sur le dos afin qu'elle se penche. Il put ainsi sucer et mordre les pointes érigées à loisir. Ses yeux étaient embués par le plaisir et elle semblait au bord des larmes .

- Drago,prend-moi ! J'ai besoin que tu me ...

Sans se séparer, il la mit sur le dos. Il saisit sa jambe et la remonta sur sa hanche.

Elle agitait la tête en geignant.

Il cala son bras sous sa nuque et de la main caressa intensément sa chair échauffée.

Les éclairs de plaisir qui la parcoururent la firent crier, il la fit taire d'un long baiser. Elle accueillit la semence par un nouvel orgasme. La violence de leur étreinte le laissa épuisé.

Hermione ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin. Toute la nuit, elle stimula Drago.

Malgré sa fatigue, il la posséda inlassablement. Elle était insatiable et impudique.

Et pour des retrouvailles, il n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

Pourtant, après l'avoir prise une dernière et mémorable fois, et avant de fermer les yeux Drago sut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa femme.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 12

Salut ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Pourtant, après l'avoir prise une dernière et mémorable fois, et avant de fermer les yeux Drago sut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa femme._

* * *

Le lendemain, elle était prise de poussées de fièvres. Lockwood lui annonça qu'elle avait été droguée. Elle avait ingéré un puissant aphrodisiaque, si son organisme ne l'évacuait pas elle pourrait en mourir. Il préconisa de beaucoup l'hydrater et de lui faire boire du lait et manger du pain pour neutraliser le poison.

Drago la ramena dans sa chambre et se traita d'idiot. Il était trop heureux de profiter de son état pour s'inquiéter de son étrange comportement.

Son père tenta de lui parler mais il se détourna tout occuper à sauver sa femme. Le comte quitta le château accompagné d'une troupe de soldats. Drago consigna Rosamund dans sa chambre. Il voulait la vérité, mais pour l'heure, Hermione seule comptait.

Il la veilla trois jours, la baignait et changeait ses draps tous les jours. Drago n'avait de cesse de lui parler, s'excusant. Il massa sa joue endolorie. Le troisième jour, sur l'insistance de James, on lui prépara un bain à base de plan de menthe et de thym. Une mixture héritée des croisades. Drago s'y plongea avec délice, délicieusement rafraîchi. Il fixa son épouse qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Pris d'une impulsion, il se leva, la dévêtit doucement pour l'installer sur lui dans le bain. Il saisit son savon à base de lavande et lui lava les cheveux et le corps. Elle soupira d'aise et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut comme envoûté par les iris chocolat. Ils s'observèrent un long moment.

Avec une extrême lenteur, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle l'enlaça étroitement. Ils savourèrent un moment leur proximité, la sentant parcourut de frisson, il la sortit du bain pour l'envelopper dans un drap blanc. Il s'assit sur le lit et brossa avec douceur et dextérité les longues mèches couleur brun/or.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ainsi ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Depuis trois jours, ma mie.

Seigneur sa voix rauque par la maladie le faisait trembler de désir.

- Monseigneur, je ne sais ni ou vous étiez, ni si nous sommes encore mariés mais...

- Vous ne vous débarrassez pas aussi aisément de moi, ma mie. Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose ?

- Je me souviens d'avoir visité votre mère et du vin. J'entends des voix, et James était la ! Oh Seigneur ! Vous allez me tuer...

Elle recula, terrifiée, elle se rappela avoir forniqué toute une toute une nuit. Elle voulait tant que ce fut Drago, mais elle revoyait le visage de son frère et des mots terribles qu'il prononçait. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Drago l'enlaça tendrement :

- Non, ma douce. Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. De verrière ne vous touchera plus jamais. Je l'ai tué et mon père ne s'attaquera plus à vous.

Il lui releva la tête et la força à le regarder ,lui relatant les faits. Il ne lui cacha rien du complot dont ils avaient été victimes, pas plus que sa violence à son égard.

Elle toucha sa pommette au souvenir du coup et rougit violemment lorsqu'il affirma avoir été son unique partenaire lors de cette fameuse nuit...

- Je dois vous avouer que je suis choquée, madame. C'est bien la première fois que je vous fait violer lors de mon sommeil.

Elle rougit et se jeta dans ses bras en marmonnant :

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que vous étiez une victime plus que consentante, milord.

Il sourit et la renversa sur le dos, prêt à laisser parler leur corps, Mais d'une main posée sur son épaule, elle l'arrêta :

- Par pitié, mon époux, je suis encore endolorie pas la fougue de nos étreintes et je ne crois pas que je pourrais seulement marcher.

Il sourit fier de lui et abdiqua. Ce n'était que partie remise.

- Je dois aller voir ma cousine. Sachez, seulement Dame Lancaster que notre union ne sera plus jamais remise en cause.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Elle se délecta de son corps exposé.

Avant qu'il ne parte, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie voir ma mère ?

- Je... Je me devais de la connaitre et de lui faire part de ma peine concernant la perte de son fils !

- Oui, mère aimait si follement Julian,... Je l'aimais également. Même si je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment... [ Pauvre Drago!]

Rosamund avait fait ses bagages, elle était assise dans la chambre ou avait été consignée Hermione.

A son entrée, elle se leva. Elle n'avait aucun remord. Si le viol de sa femme était une idée de on père, l'aphrodisiaque était, son ajout personnel.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu droguée ?

- je voulais lui éviter de souffrir des assauts du français.

- La vérité !, hurla Drago.

Elle sursauta et leva bravement le menton :

- Je voulais que tous et particulièrement cette catin sachent à quel point elle se contentait de n'importe quel mâle. Je la hais, peux-tu seulement comprendre à quel point j'étais humiliée. Tu es à moi et jamais je n'accepterais cette catin comme ta légitime épouse !

- Donc peut-importait mon honneur ou mes sentiments, tant que toi tu étais vengée ? Tu n'aime nulle autre que toi Rosamund et l'affection que je te portais n'est plus. Que jamais nos chemins se croisent !

Il s'en allait sous ses hurlements :

- Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi. Tu as rejeté ton père. Oublies-tu le mal que cette famille nous a causé, oublies-tu ton propre frère. Elle t'a transformé, ensorcelé...

Il referma la porte avec douceur, remerciant Dieu pour lui avoir donné son épouse !

* * *

Aller je sais le chapitre n'est pas long mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long que celui-ci!

A la prochaine!


	14. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMON!**

Salut ! Comme promis cet chapitre est plus long que le chapitre 12. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Il referma la porte avec douceur, remerciant Dieu pour lui avoir donné son épouse ! _

* * *

Après le départ de Rosamund, le château connu une période de bonheur et de paix. Drago put apprécier de retrouver propreté et ordre au sein du domaine. Rires et joies faisaient vibrer le demeure, et même sa mère accepta de venir plusieurs fois dans la journée pour s'occuper des ses chères roses et partager ses connaissances sur les plantes avec sa belle-fille. Lorsque Drago proposa de la raccompagner, Hermione opposa un droit de véto . A son regard étonné, elle répliqua :

- Je crains qu'entre les soins de la mère supérieure et ceux de deux certaines personnes, je ne vous revois plus jamais.

Il sourit, embarrassé avec la mine d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Ce fut donc Hugh qui accompagna Narcissa lors de ses déplacements. A chaque visite, sa mère gardait ses distances avec Drago,et ce dernier feignait de ne rien ressentir.

Tout à leur nouvelle nouvelle vie, les époux apprenaient à se connaitre. Après le mariage des propriétaires, les habitants de Heavenearth tombèrent des nue face à ce couple atypique. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et furent pris en pleine action ,dans les couloirs, un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Madame, je sais plus quoi dire à vos gens, déclara Emma, un beau matin. J'ai dit aux deux servantes aux cuisines de patienter que bientôt leur maître réclamerait leur service, mais messire ne semble guère se lasser ! Je suis censé dire quoi maintenant ? [ Comme si une femme amoureuse va dire oui à ce que son mari la trompe, ça me fait rire de dire ça]

Hermione songea aux deux ravissantes blondes dont parlait Emma, elle sourit et dit :

- Dis-leur de se marier et de ne pas chasser sur mes terres ! [ Jalouse et possessive mais quand on a Drago ,qui va le laisser partir ?]

- Eh, bien ! vous qui étiez si coincée. Faudrait peut-être que je me fasse trousser sur les tours des gardes.

Hermione rougit de honte, est-ce qu'une seule de leurs actions pouvaient passer inaperçu avec cette bande de voyeurs ! [Quand vous le faite devant eux, eh bien regarde ce qui se passe, mais bon allons voir ce qu'en pense Drago]

Elle quitta la chambre déterminée à Drago.

Pendant sa marche. elle fut happée dans un coin sombre du couloir. Son mari se pressa contre elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle savoura le baiser puis se rappela pourquoi elle voulait le voir :

- Drago, attendez ! Si vous saviez ce que disent nos gens, vous serez horrifié ! Il faut cesser de le faire hors du lit conjugal ! Je savais bien que Dieu l'interdisait mais vous avez tant insisté et maintenant on nous prend pour des... Mais que faites-vous ?

Tout à son discourt elle n'avais pas compris qu'il défaisait les lacets de sa tunique, exposant sa poitrine nue :

- Comment ce que je fais ! J'ai pensé à vos seins toute cette matinée et j'ai décidé de les punir de m'avoir distrait !

- Les punir ? Oh,... Drago !

Il avait saisi un mamelon dans sa bouche et torturait l'autre de sa main, pétrissant et excitant ses chairs. Elle renversa la tête et se plaqua contre le mur. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son corps pour atteindre son sexe palpitant qu'il entreprit de masser et frotter. Elle gémit et ondula sensuellement pour suivre ses mouvements. Il se pencha et mordilla son cou, puis revint à son oreille et murmura :

- Mieux vaut nous arrêter et poursuivre dans notre chambre, ma douce !

Elle releva sa robe et plaqua une main sur son entrejambe, libérant et enserrant le membre viril :

- Infâme personnage ! Vous avez intérêt de finir ce que vous avez commencé.

D'un mouvement fluide, il la releva contre le mur et l'empala de son sexe. Elle gémit de bonheur.

Un serviteur tenant une chandelle passa prés d'eux sans les voir.

Drago arrêta ses va et vient dans le ventre bouillant d'Hermione. Elle refusa l'interruption et lui mordilla l'oreille en lui murmurant des paroles choquantes. Il se lança en elle imprimant de puissants coups de reins. Elle se sentait emplie, distendue et merveilleusement comblée. Elle ne retint pas ses cris de plaisirs ...

Lorsqu'il la reposa à terre, elle manqua de s'effondrer. Le regard accusateur, elle le fixa tout en se rajustant :

- C'est ce que je vous disais. Vous me prenez dans tous les recoins du château et vos serviteurs nous prennent pour des animaux en rut !

- Mia, tu me troubles infiniment. Comment une nonne peut-être à la fois si impudique pendant l'amour et si coincée face aux regards des gens !

- Je ne suis pas impudique ! C'est toi avec tes caresses démoniaques qui ...

Sans crier garde, il la tourna face contre le mur, relevant sa robe, il la pénétra avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il la saisit à la poitrine, embrassa et mordilla sa nuque. Hermione se pressa contre lui, cambrant les reins pour faciliter sa pénétration. Elle agrippa et griffa les pierres du mur. Il saisit une de ses jambes pour la relever et laboura son ventre avec force et passion. Lorsqu'il libéra sa semence, elle s'écroula, terrassée par l'orgasme. Après s'être rhabillé, il la porta à leur chambre, la dévêtit entièrement et l'installa sur le dos. Il la prit ainsi malgré ses faibles protestations.

Lorsqu'il la quitta, elle était épuisée et domptée. Elle avait compris la leçon et plus jamais, elle ne se refuserait à son insatiable amant.

Après ce sensuel intermède, Hermione se refusa à écouter une seule critique sur les élans de son mari. Dés qu'il la fixait, elle s'offrait, qu'il fut à cheval, dans les champs ou l'écurie, elle savourait la passion de son mari.

Et selon le petit page Robert, chargé de servir le vin à table, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis de table précipitamment, c'est parce que milady avait fourré sa main sous la table pour tripoter milord ! Et tout ça en plein repas !

Drago se gorgeait de l'affection, de l'attention, du respect dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Il appréciait même leurs longues conversations après l'amour. Chaque soir, il se plaçait derrière elle et brossait ses cheveux. C'était devenu leur rituel ,et même si aucun parlait d'amour tout le château vibrait du lien profond qui unissait ces deux êtres.

Hermione les avait tous charmé régentait tout d'une main de fer, mais avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle distribuait beauté et bonheur dans le cœur de chacun.

Des gerbes de fleurs embaumaient les salles et les chambres. Les tentures vieillissantes avaient été changées, tout comme les habits des serviteurs. Drago avait repris l'entrainement intensif de ses hommes, mais il parcourait régulièrement les fermes.

L'été tirait à sa fin et chacun préparait le retour de l'hiver. Il fallut dresser le bilan des besoins et des achats pour supporter les grands froids. Les hommes n'étaient [as certains qu'ils resteraient au château Lancaster. Des rumeurs de révoltes grondaient et la menace d'une nouvelle guerre civile se précisait.

- Monseigneur, il nous faut réparer les maisons et renouveler le cheptel. Le haras doit également être étoffé. La salle d'arme est en ruine et l'armement est passé, lui apprit Hugh.

Drago avaient déjà reçu deux intendants venant de ses deux propriétés au nord et la liste ne cessait de s'allonger. Il puisa directement dans ses propres richesses risquant sa propre ruine, car ses domaines ne devaient plus compter sur un apport extérieur, après l'hiver. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son père, mais recevait des messages réguliers de Nevers et de ses espions. Erwan York avait fait une demande au pape pour annuler son mariage. Il avait été déclaré traître à la couronne et dépossédé de ses biens sur le sol anglais.

L'arrivée de son épouse le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il ne lui avait pas rapporté les derniers messages qu'il avait reçus. Il se tourna vers elle, arborant un large sourire. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'une superbe robe en velours bleu. Il avait dépensé sans compter, l'habillant de pied en cap.

Le plaisir de sa silhouette richement vêtue n'était certes pas le moindre de ses plaisirs.

- Milord, mon cousin a hérité du titre et des terres, mais mon père m'avait constitué une dot qui devait être versé au couvent où je devais prononcer mes vœux. Les cassettes de bijoux et de pièces sont conservés à l'abbaye de Garden's Lord. Il est dans l'ordre des choses que vous le réclamiez. Cela nous aidera jusqu' à la nouvelle saison...

Drago observait Hermione en silence. Elle ne cessait de le combler et la encore, elle le prenait par surprise. Il allait parler lorsqu'elle l'arrêta. Elle s'apprêtait à ôter ses boucles d'oreilles en saphir lorsqu'il refusa en secouant la tête. Après une profonde respiration, elle lui murmura d'une voix de velours :

- Je suis votre épouse et nous devons unir nos efforts pour le bien de nos gens et de notre enfant !

A la question muette inscrite sur son visage, elle acquiesça timidement.

Fou de bonheur, il l'étreignit avec fougue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Il va de soit messier mon époux qu'il faudra limiter vos attentions et pratiquer l'abstinence.

- Cela sera chose aisée pour moi, mais je doute que vous puissiez rester sans ma verge en vous. Je vous soupçonne même d'aller jusqu'au viol pour parvenir à vos fins.

Elle se débattit entre ses bras et poussa un cri outragé. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la mena dans leur chambre. Il l'aima avec douceur, la comblait, la pénétrant délicatement avec son membre. Cette nouvelle façon de l'honorer la rendit folle. Elle mit fin à leur étreinte et le repoussa sur le dos. A l'aide d'un linge humide, elle baigna sa virilité, puis le prit dans sa bouche. Il en fut si étonné qu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait le prendre entièrement, elle le parcourut amoureusement de ses mains. Elle rendit hommages à cette partie de son corps qui savait si bien la mener au sommet du plaisir, et lui avait donné un enfant. Son inexpérience était largement compensée par sa sensualité et sa ferveur. Il grognait et gémissait sous ses hommages, se délectant d'être soumis à ses désirs.

Avec un sourire d'une incroyable indécence, elle lui murmura :

- Voyons mon époux, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment j'ai pu vous faire durcir dans votre sommeil, la nuit de votre viol ?

Il la regarda ébahi, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il reconnut son égal sensuelle, avide et insatiable. Il la tira par les cheveux et la rejeta sur la couche. Il la prit avec frénésie.

Secouée, par ce corps qui la fouillait, elle savoura en gémissant la force de son époux. Elle s'endormit, non s'en l'avoir rassuré, qu'elle et l'enfant se portaient bien, à merveille même. Il lui glissa qu'il se vengerait et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit lorsqu'il lui rendit la politesse, qu'elle se rappela sa menace ...

Un mois et plusieurs semaines passèrent, un matin deux messagers attendaient. Le premier l'informait que York était resté en Angleterre, il s'y cachait. Mais le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il était proche du domaine.

Le second messager envoyé par Nevers, battait le rappel des troupes. La guerre civile était imminente, pire que tout, son père avait été aperçu à la tête des troupes de prétendant au trône, Richard III. La bataille aurait lieu à Bosworth.

Il devait préparer leur départ. Hermione devait l'attendre dans son château dans son château de Crown Fire.

Elle fut bouleversée à cette nouvelle :

- je veux t'attendre ici prés de ta mère.

- Tu ne comprends pas, si je meure dans cette bataille, mon père ne te laissera pas vivre et même s'il sait pour notre enfant, j'ai peur qu'il te fasse disparaître après l'accouchement.

Un frisson glacé le parcourut.

- Drago, je pourrais aller à la cour du roi.

- Non, le résultat sera le même si nous perdons. Le roi ne pourra te protéger. Mon domaine n'est qu'à quelques lieues du port. En cas de mauvaise nouvelle, cours te réfugier en France. Demande la protection de mon oncle Stephen, il a un domaine au nord de Bordeaux. Je laisserais mes instructions à Hugh.

- Drago,... Non!

- Si ! Tu m'obéra et tu protégeras mon enfant, lui dit-il en la secouant puis il l'enlaça tendrement. Je sais ma douce, tu as peur, j'ai aussi peur, mais pour toi. Aide-moi mon aimé, que j'ailler guerroyer sans un regard en arrière.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon tes désirs, mes prières t'accompagnent.

Le château de ses guerriers, et Hermione pleura longtemps, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir avoué son amour. Drago, lui pensait qu'il était inutile de s'épancher sur ses sentiments. L'amour le rendrait faible ( Son père avait raison !) et il avait besoin de toute sa force.

Hugh, pesta d'être mis à l'écart, mais honoré de veiller sur la maîtresse et les siens. Après un message envoyé à sa belle-mère, Hermione et sa suite quitta le seul endroit ou elle avait connu le bonheur. La séparation devait durer plusieurs mois. Même les facéties d'Emma ne purent l'arracher à sa tristesse.


	15. Chapter 14

Salut, c'est le chapitre de la guerre.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_ La séparation devait durer plusieurs mois. Même les facéties d'Emma ne purent l'arracher à sa tristesse._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le comte Lancaster avait été déclaré traître et tous ses biens et son titre était revenu à Drago. Il souffrait de cet état de fait et tenta par tous les moyens de faire parvenir un message à son père. Après avoir grassement payé, l'émissaire de Richard III, on lui remit une courte missive.

" Drago, quitter ce roi infâme et la putain qu'il a imposé à notre famille. Rejoins ton père, je te l'ordonne !

Nevers l'observa pendant qu'il lisait. Le jeune chevalier savait que son contenu avait déjà été rapporté au roi.

Drago brûla la missive et se prépara pour la bataille. Nevers lui saisit le bras :

- Après la défection de votre père, Henry a versé des larmes d'amertume, votre soutien lui est d'autant plus précieux.

Les préparatifs et l'acheminement des troupes avaient pris prés d'un mois. Durant ce temps, Drago n'avait pas écrit à Hermione, de peur de lui faire sentir combien elle lui manquait. Il était si bêtement amoureux qu'on l'avait surnommé le " moine " ou sa sainteté Lancaster. Il n'en avait cure, car si Dieu lui prêtait vie, il comptait bien s'offrir une saison de débauche avec son amante, sa femme.

Il chevauchait non loin du roi, mais faisait de fréquents allers-retours vers ses propres troupes.

Nevers le rejoignit à mi-chemin. Le camp se profilait sur toute la vallée face à l'ennemi. L'impatience était palpable, chacun avait hâte d'en découdre avec l'adversaire.

Bien que le plus jeune, Drago fut admis sous la tente du roi. L'heure d'établir un plan d'action était venu. Les conseillers hurlaient leur opposition tandis que les plus aguerris forçaient le roi à plus d'audace :

- Les chevaliers sont le problème. Même s'ils chargeaient avant les soldats, nos troupes seraient exterminées par leurs catapultes. Nous n'avons prévu que des boulets à lancer. J'ignorais qu'ils fussent si lourdement armés !

- A quoi servent ces maudits espions dans ce cas ?, rugit le roi.

La querelle reprit, Drago s'avança :

- Mon roi, il suffirait de scinder les archers sur chaque flanc. Avec des flèches enflammées, ils auraient pour cible les catapultes. Emplissons les boulets par de la poix ou de l'huile. La seconde vague d'attaquant serait contré par le deuxième groupe d'archers.

Un silence se fit. Nevers souria de toutes ses dents. Le roi réfléchissait afin d'optimiser cet angle d'attaque secondé par ses chefs militaires. Les vieux courtisans protestaient. Excédé, le roi saisit un par les chausses et le fit sortir de la tente royale, tête la première. Les autres choqués se turent aussitôt. Après un puissant éclat de rire, Henry approuva et le plan de bataille fut mis en place avec l'ajout de quelques effets de surprises.

Ils allaient tous sortirent mais Drago fut retenu auprès du roi:

- Lancaster,... Drago, votre père sera sur le flanc est, de l'attaque, vous serez positionné à l'opposé. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un grand roi tel que moi encourage le parricide.

Drago s'inclina :

- Merci, votre seigneurie.

La mort était au rendez-vous demain, il rédigea une lettre pour sa bien-aimée.

La victoire fut écrasant. Le corps rougi du sang de l'ennemi, Drago appris leur reddition et la mort de Richard. Son père mortellement blessé fut conduit sous sa tente ou le médecin du roi tenta de le sauver, en vain. Henry visita son ancien ami. Il n'exprima aucune colère seulement un profond regret :

- Mes amis sincères je les compte sur les doigt de la main, Lucius. J'y compterais désormais ton fils parmi eux, à ta place.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter. Brûlé par la fièvre, Lucius ne put répondre. Il resta ainsi plusieurs jours entre la vie et la mort.

Tard dans la nuit, il sortit de sa torpeur. Il scruta Drago, lisant en lui la peine que lui causait son état :

- Ah, Lancaster !..., combien de fois je t'ai dit que les sentiments, l'amour nous rendaient faibles.

Drago eut un fin sourire :

- L'orgueil aussi rend faible, regardez jusqu'où vous a mené le votre. Jusqu'où vous a mené votre haine. Vous avez perdu l'amitié et le respect d'un roi. Vous avez refusé l'amour de votre épouse l'acculant à l'adultère. Vous avez perdu le seul fils qui vous restait et vous vous êtes détourné d'une excellente belle-fille et de vigoureux petits-enfants. Voila ou vous a mené l'absence de faiblesse ...

Le comte s'éteignit à la lueur vacillante des bougies. Son corps fut envoyé et enterré au château. Nul ne le pleura, nul ne visita sa tombe. Le seul souvenir qu'il laissait fut un homme au cœur glacé.

Drago ne put retrouver Hermione. Il avait reçu le commandement d'une armée imposante pour pacifier les cotes et dissuader les français de toute invasion.

A la cour le roi avait décidé de donner l'exemple en prenant Elisabeth de la maison York pour épouse. Le mariage devrait être célébrer au début de la nouvelle année.

Malgré la fin de la bataille, des troupes de mercenaires sillonnaient les routes, attaquant et tuant sans merci.

York et Lancaster durent unir leurs efforts pour éradiquer les tentatives française pour déstabiliser le pays.

En ces temps tourmentés, les couvents et abbayes furent profanés, pillés et brûlés.

Dame Narcissa rejoignit sa belle-fille, se mettant sous la protection de son de Rougemont trouva également asile. Les deux femmes se prirent d'amitié l'une pour l'autre et aidèrent Hermione à supporter ses devoirs de châtelaine et sa grossesse.

Hermione était à prés de huit mois et désespérait de revoir son époux. Ils avaient appris la mort du comte et de Richard III.

Drago était sur les cotes veillant aux intérêts de la couronne, mais aucune lettre de lui.

Hugh, enragé, avait instauré l'enfer sur terre pour les soldats restés pour la protéger. Deux parmi les plus jeunes se plaignirent à Hermione de l'entrainement inhumain. Elle éclata de rire et après avoir veillé à bien manger et bien boire le tyran, elle autorisa Emma a lui ôter toutes ses forces et toutes pensées négatives par une nuit mouvementé digne d'un satyre. A son réveil, il arborait un large sourire, peut-être plus discret que celui de la jeune servante.

Hermione fut invitée par le roi aux épousailles. Son ventre enflé était agité par les incessants mouvements de l'enfant. Narcissa montra sa désapprobation et Madeleine l'exprima :

- Ma belle, le voyage risque de déclencher l'accouchement, il ne faut pas. Notre bon roi comprendra !

- Je veux voir Drago ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit combien je l'aimais. Il me manque tant que j'en souffre physiquement. Je t'en prie, accompagne-moi...

- Un messager, milady !

Hermione se précipita vers le hall. Un jeune homme couvert de poussière lui tendit le rouleau.

Drago lui écrivait. C'était daté de la veille de la bataille de Bosworth. Les larmes jaillirent devant les mots plein d'amour et de tendresse. Elle rougit à la fin lorsqu'il lui promettait une véritable orgie des sens.

Elle glissa la lettre dans son corsage prés de son cœur :

- Mesdames préparez-vous, nous partons. Toi va te restaurer et te reposer.

Le messager obéit promptement. Hugh protesta, il devait attendre les ordres directs de Drago.

Elle éclata de rire et balaya ses inquiétudes :

- Si vous me résister messire Hugh, vous serez marier avant votre roi !

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, il fila sans demander son reste . Emma vexée se promit de venger cette offense.

Hermione riait. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle envoûtait par son sourire tous ceux qui la croisaient.

* * *

C'est fini pour cet chapitre mais je vous averti qu'au prochain ,vous aurez envie de me trucider ,mais n'oublier pas que si vous me tuer ,vous n'aurez pas la suite, héhé .


	16. Chapter 15

Salut voici le chapitre ou vous allez vouloir me tuer mais comme je n'ai pas envie de vous faire patienter trop ,(je connais quand tu patiente pour la suite, tu stresse,tu as envie de connaitre la suite car je lis les fics, ou je stresse pour s'avoir la suite ) donc je poste les deux chapitres et lisez le chapitre suivant avant de venir me tuer (lol) . Héhé

* * *

_Hermione riait. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée , elle envoûtait par son sourire, tous ceux qui la croisait. _

* * *

L'attaque eut lieu au matin non loin du fleuve qu'ils avaient traversé la veille. Les cris de combats se mêlèrent aux râles de douleurs des chevaliers. Une pluie de flèche acheva le massacre en quelques minutes, le camp fut dévasté, Les femmes furent frappées et dépouillées de leurs bijoux. Le chef, un géant brun au visage constellé de cicatrices fixait Hermione avec avidité. De son épée ensanglanté, il lui souleva le menton. Puis fit doucement descendre la lame de sa gorge à sa poitrine. Il dessina le ventre distendu et lança à ses compagnons :

- Celle-la au moins quand j'aurais fini avec elle ,elle ne me dira pas que je l'ai mise grosse !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Narcissa tenta de s'interposée et fut repoussée d'un violent coup de poing. Emma qui pressait le visage de Hugh contre elle, fut assommée.

Après s'être emparés des chevaux, le chef monta à cheval et jucha Hermione sur la selle devant lui, puis il s'adressa à Madeleine.

- Mes homme et moi, on va s'amuser avec la dame et peut-être qu'après on vous la rendra. Et toi si tu résiste ,dit-il à sa prisonnière, on te balance à l'eau !

Ils longèrent le fleuve à une allure raisonnable . Mais ce fut trop pour la jeune femme qui sentit les premières contractions.

- Je vais accoucher, murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle descendit du cheval.

- Enlève ton manteau et ta robe, tu peux garder la chemise.

L'ordre sec venait du chef, Malgré la honte et la douleur, elle obtempéra.

Lorsque Drago rejoignit son domaine, il fut accueilli par les larmes et la tristesse. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour la retrouver. Tous deux devaient assister au mariage du roi. Ce devrais-être une surprise. Le cœur broyé par une terrible souffrance, il écoutait le récit des femmes.

- Quel messager ? Le roi n'a fait envoyer personne !

Sa mère s'approcha.

- Un messager royal est venu et elle voulait tellement te retrouver qu'elle ...

- Elle revivait, elle rayonnait à l'idée de te voir. Nous n'aurions rien pu lui refuser, renchérit Madeleine.

Hugh était encore vivant mais atrocement mutilé. Il avait perdu sa main droite et n'était pas encore réveillé. A part lui, seul un jeune chevalier et le cocher avait survécus.

Drago avait lui-même dirigé les recherches, ratissant tous les environs. Il offrait une fortune en or pour toute information. Après trois jours, ils avaient retrouvé un cheval mort dans le fleuve, accrochés à la selle, son manteau et sa robe déchirés et tachés de sang. A cette vision Drago avait pleuré dans l'obscurité et le secret de sa chambre. Sa mère était rentrée et pour la première de sa vie, elle l'avait enlacé et consolé...

Il refusa de retourner au château du comté. Nevers le visita, après la tragédie, lui assurant le soutien du roi. Ce dernier avait d'ores et déjà signé les parchemins lui octroyant un duché qui englobait ses propres possessions, Il devenait ainsi Drago Lancaster comte de Lancastre, duc de Lanewood.

Il dut recevoir le clan Lancastre en entier dans le modeste château. Tous le félicitait de sa bonne fortune et sollicitait des faveurs .Narcissa les jaugeaient dégoutée. Stephen Lancastre envoya une brève missive et promit de venir le voir, Ce fut la seule fois ou Drago sourit.

Trois semaines après la disparition d'Hermione, son ancienne maîtresse se présenta. Elle était seulement accompagnée de deux soldats et de sa suivante qui portait un paquet. Drago s'avança et la salua :

- Que me vaut cette visite baronne, il me semblait avoir été clair lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par le ton froid. Drago était un homme charmant, mais cet homme froid et hautain l'intimidait. Elle pensait pouvoir le manœuvrer par des minauderies, mais décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Je suis venu car je n'ai plus le choix. Vous devez savoir que mon récent mariage a été annulé ! Mon époux m'accusait d'adultère et pour cause, j'ai accouché lors de son absence, après seulement cinq mois de mariage !

Il resta interdit devant son culot ! Toute la cour d'Angleterre lui était passée dessus et elle voulait lui refiler son bâtard. Elle lut aisément ses pensées sur son visage et au lieu d'un long discourt, elle saisit du paquet que tenait sa servante.

- Monsieur le Duc, je vous présente votre fils.

Elle écarta la couverture. Il vit un magnifique nourrisson qui s'agitait avec bonheur. Sa tête était surmontée d'une épaisse chevelure blonde et son regard fixa à celui tout aussi gris de Drago.

* * *

Fini! a toute suite, et n'oubliez pas de lire la suite avant de vouloir me tuer. En passant l'enfant est bien celui de Drago mais quelque chose se cache en dessous, peut-être l'avez-vous découverte ? Mais passons de suite au prochaine chapitre pour connaitre la suite et découvrir la suite .


	17. Chapter 16

**ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMON !**

Voila , la suite, ça va vous plaire . Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Sa tête était surmontée d'une épaisse chevelure blonde et son regard fixa à celui tout aussi gris de Drago._

* * *

Hermione se tourna vers Erwan son fils ,serrant son fils contre sa poitrine. Stephen était son seul réconfort, elle ne se lassait pas de regarder ses beaux cheveux Blonds, son seul regret, c'était ses prunelles chocolatés si semblables aux siennes.

Depuis leur arrivée en France, Erwan faisait montre d'une infinie patience. Non seulement, il l'avait sauvé de ces crapules mais sans son intervention, son fils serait mort. Il l'avait menée dans une vieille maison alors que le travail avait commencé. Il avait trouvé une sage femme qui avait assisté à la délivrance. Après l'accouchement, elle était tombée malade et elle n'avait vu son fils qu'une semaine après sa naissance et il lui avait fallu encore deux semaines pour se remettre entièrement. C'est encore Erwan qui avait trouvé une nourrice.

- Mon cousin, je vous suis si reconnaissante de votre aide. Sans vous je serais morte. Et si mon fils avait péri, je crois que j'en serais morte.

- Je le sais bien Hermione, grâce soit rendu au ciel ! Mais , je vous en prie appelez-moi Erwan, après tout nous sommes de la même famille.

Malgré sa faiblesse, elle refusait de laisser la nourrice porter l'enfant. Elle ne vivait que pour l'enfant et son seul désir était de retourner en Angleterre, sur les terres de son défunt mari.

Erwan avait du la forcer à partir dans le plus grand secret sans prévenir ses proches. Son époux mort lors de la bataille ne pouvait la protéger de son beau père avide de vengeance. La mort de Lancaster était sur toutes les bouches, ainsi que Richard III. Hermione avait peur qu'il ne tue le fils de Drago, elle s'était donc enfuie. Elle caressa amoureusement son fils, sous la courte couverture, elle toucha sa peau, dessinant sans le voir sa marque de naissance en forme de croissant de lune. Puis elle admira ses yeux avec une étrange attention :

- C'est surprenant, cousin Erwan! La première fois qu'on m'a amené Stephen, j'aurais juré que ses yeux étaient gris.

Le jeune homme se pencha distraitement puis haussa les épaules sans répondre. Les enfants, ils savaient seulement les faire !

- Hermione, j'ai décidé d'organiser une petite réception pour vous égayer un peu. Nos voisins normands sont curieux et ont hâtes de votre connaissance.

La jeune femme allait protester mais devant la mine de petit garçon, elle craqua:

- Oui cela pourrait me faire du bien. Je dois chercher dans mes malles, une tenue digne de ce nom.

- Inutile, je vous ai fait confectionner une robe et tous les accessoires !

- Vous êtes trop bon avec moi Erwan !

Elle s'éloigna, son fils entre ses bras et ne l'entendit pas murmurer :

- Vous ne savez même pas à quel point je le suis, mais bientôt, très bientôt, tu l'apprendras.

Erwan était aux abois. La guerre des deux roses avait été un désastre financier pour sa famille, et seul le père d'Hermione s'en était étrangement enrichi. A cause de son union avortée avec une riche héritière ( la promise de Julian Lancaster), il avait perdu tous ses domaines en France sauf celui-ci. Et le comte avait refusé de doter sa haridelle de nièce. Il était ruiné par la chasse qui lui faisait Lancaster. Il avait du rejoindre la France ou on lui avait fait comprendre que sa présence était tout juste tolérée. Il avait obtenu l'annulation du mariage mais à un prix exorbitant. Il avait envoyé des tueurs à Lancaster, il comptait bien épouser la riche veuve. Sa complice la baronne devait l'aider pour le meurtre. Elle comptait se faire épouser ensuite mas il était décidé à garder Hermione. L'autre catin avait tellement servi qu'il ne voulait pas souiller sa lignée. Il devait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de discrétion.

- Messire, un messager pour vous !

Le jeune homme lui tendit la missive. Parfait, la voie était libre. Terminés les ronds de jambes. L'heure du mariage était venue !

Hermione finissait de se préparer, puis elle alla dans la chambre contiguë qui faisait office de nursery. La nourrice ronflait comme un sonneur. Hermione effleura ses seins, à cause de sa longue maladie, elle n'avait pu nourrir son bébé, son lait s'était tari. Elle refoula les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper. Des cernes ombrageaient encore ses yeux...

C'était à cause des cauchemars. Presque chaque nuit, elle rêvait de Drago qui la traitait de catin, d'épouse adultère. Il l'accusait d'avoir abandonné leur enfant mais elle baissait les yeux et voyait son fils endormi dans ses bras. Elle pleurait mais il continuait sans pitié. Il l'injuriait en tendant l'exacte réplique de Stephen entre ses mains, sauf que l'enfant avait les mêmes yeux gris que son père...

Elle se réveillait en larmes, mais depuis deux jours, elle dormait prés de son fils, cela avait chassé les mauvais rêves . Parfois elle entendait un bébé pleurer et quand elle allait au chevet de son enfant, il dormait à point fermé. C'est comme si quelque chose lui échappait pour la rendre folle.

C'était forcément du à l'annone de la mort de Drago !

Elle baisa tendrement la petite bouche rose de son fils. Penser à son mari était trop dangereux et trop douloureux ! Le retour de couche était fini et son corps avait repris des forces. Trop souvent sa chair la tourmentait avide de s'accoupler à son mari. Le désir était synonyme. de douleur. Elle savait qu'Erwan la désirait mais il ne l'émouvait pas.

Son regard concupiscent s'attardait bien trop souvent sur elle. Mais c'était un chevalier qui ne saurait s'imposer à une gente dame, veuve de surcroît et de sa propre famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche et le gardait à distance respectable. Mais elle savait que cela ne pouvait durer. Elle n'était pas prête à payer le prix de son aide, en tout cas pas celui qu'il espérait.

Elle se conduisait en invitée. Et malgré l'insistance de son cousin, jamais elle n'avait endossé le rôle de maîtresse de maison. Elle attendait d'être de retour dans son foyer.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent, la branche française des York. Il dépendait des libéralités d'Erwan qui était le nouveau chef de famille. Le château était illuminé. De succulents mets ornaient les tables, le vin devait couler à flots. Erwan y avait engagé ses derniers sous. Et il comptait bientôt entré dans ses frais.

A l'entrée de la jeune femme, un silence se fit. Les rumeurs et spéculation allaient bon train. La York marié à un Lancaster. Ils se turent. Erwan était sous le charme. Elle était sublime et sa récente maternité lui conférait une silhouette plus sensuelle encore. Il la présenta à tout le monde, la brandissant tel une trophée. Les regards lourds de convoitises des hommes flattaient son orgueil. Le repas se déroula dans la légèreté et la liesse générale. Puis, Erwan se leva, la coupe bien haute.

- Je vous avais convié pour simplement passer un plaisant moment, mais je veux vous faire partager l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec ma cousine Hermione d'York.

Applaudissements et félicitations fusèrent. Il se tourna vers elle attendant qu'elle se lève. Mais elle restait immobile telle une statue. Il se pencha vers elle :

- ne soyez pas timide ma mie et levez vous!

- Son regard exprimait sa révolte et son refus. Sur les lèvres d'Erwan, elle put lire un message silencieux : " Stephen ", cela lui glaça le sang. Elle se leva aussitôt, sourit et accepta les félicitations.

Lorsqu'ils se rassirent ,il lui glissa avec malice :

- je savais bien que j'aurais à me féliciter d'avoir laissé vivre le petit bâtard !

Alors qu'artistes et ménestrels égayaient la fête, Hermione se retira discrètement. Il l'intercepta devant les marches menant à l'étage. Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, il se pencha sur elle:

- Vous pouvez vous vanter de vous faire désirer, mais ne vous bercer pas d'illusion. Le viol ne me répugne aucunement lorsque je désire obtenir quelque chose.

- Si vous pensez me soumettre comme vous le faites de vos serfs, je peut vous assurer que vous le paierez !

- Vraiment!

il éclata de rire.

- Oh, ma cousine, tant de passion, je brûle de patience. Je ne croyais pas les bruits qui courent qui vous décrivait comme une femme insatiable mais je me réjouis de bénéficier des leçons que l'étalon Lancaster n'a pas manqué de vous prodiguer !

Elle le gifla violemment :

- Je n'accorde mon talent qu'à mon défunt époux !

Il l'agrippa et pressa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis la relâcha :

- C'est ce que disait la promise de Julian Lancaster jusqu'à ce que je la chevauche sans répit, après vous serez bien trop heureuse que je vous épouse et donne un nom à votre bâtard !

Elle recula horrifiée, elle avait appris que cette dernière était morte après avoir tenté d'avorter. Elle s'élança vers la chambre, la peur au ventre.

D'un geste Erwan ordonna à de la suivre et de garder sa chambre. Il comptait bien sceller ses fiançailles de la plus délicieuses des manières, il s'accorda une heure avant de chasser ces vautours.

Son cousin avait dévoilé son vrai visage, elle se dévêtit à la hâte, déchirant la robe rose pale, brisant les strasses et les bijoux. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent vite... Il menaçait la vie du fils de Drago.

Elle s'assit à même le sol et pleura à chaude larmes. Il lui fallait un plan, de l'aide. Elle pria en silence. Avec mille précautions et en silence, le garde en faction entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la la pénombre, elle ne put distinguer les traits mais la silhouette. Elle se leva à demi nue, le corps parcourut de frissons. Une odeur boisée se dégageait de la silhouette du géant. Seigneur, son intimité se contracta, tout son corps en émoi était dans l'expectative ... Elle désirait cet inconnu... Mais comment était-ce possible ?

- Je t'avais prévenu que même si tu étais veuve, je te tuerais si tu osais me tromper. Et que m'as-tu répondu ?

Drago. Sa voix grave et rauque la caressa, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir bien compris la question.

Il avait manqué d'être découvert lorsqu'il avait vu "la fiancée " de ce porc. Il la buvait du regard comme un assoiffé, tous ces mois sans elle, c'était l'enfer sur terre. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolaté brillaient de terreur et de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieur rougie était pleine et portait des marques de dents. Son visage irradiait de beauté et son corps découvert était une invite à l'amour.

La voix serrée par l'émotion, elle articula :

- J'ai répondu : Je n'appartiens qu'à vous monseigneur, maintenant et pour toujours.

Il leva le poing pour la frapper, puis il se rappela cette nuit ou il l'avait cogné si durement, persuadé qu'elle l'avait trompé. Il la saisit à la nuque et la souleva au niveau de son visage :

- Je t'ai cru morte Mia, perdue pour moi à jamais.

- Alors ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi chaque fois que tu l'as fait ,il m'est arrivé malheur.

Elle toucha son visage et sentit les larmes sur les joues de son époux. Étouffant un sanglot, elle l'enlaça, l'embrassa. Elle l respira, reprenant gout à la vie. Ses mains avides parcouraient les bras puissant, le torse dur comme le roc. Ils gémissaient de plaisirs se rendant caresses pour caresses. Sans douceur aucune il acheva de la dévêtir et la pénétra. Son cœur manqua un battement tant le bonheur le submergea. Il avait retrouvé sa moitié. Elle s'agita sous la violente invasion, appelant plus profondément en elle. Il fut d'une violence inouïe et elle s'en délecta et au moment de la jouissance, il la tint tendrement serré contre son cœur, l'embrassant avec douceur. Elle pleurait de bonheur. Il se releva pressé de quitter les lieux.

- Habille-toi mon amour, il faut partir, mes hommes font le guet et nous attendent. Nous nous apprêtions à attaquer mais il vaut mieux fuir, je ne peux risquer que tu sois blessée.

Il saisit une chandelle et face à une fenêtre, il fit des rotation. En retour, il perçut une lumière diffuse qui lui répondit. Hermione s'était habillé chaudement, elle se dirigea vers la porte communicante.

- Il faut partir à l'instant, Hermione !

- Pas sans Stephen mon époux, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il demeura un temps interdit, ce ne pouvait être un serviteur, un chien... Ou pire un amant ?

- Qui est ce Stephen dont vous semblez tant vous soucier au mépris de nos vies ?

- Juste la lumière de Dieu dans les ténèbres sans vous !

Elle sourit mystérieusement et disparut pour réapparaître avec un paquet serré sur son cœur. Elle s'approcha.

- Drago, voici Stephen : Votre fils !

Médusé, il découvrit l'exacte réplique de Julian. Il eut envie de tuer quelqu'un n'importe qui à l'instant mais il devait avant tous les mettre à l'abri.

- Faites-moi confiance, plus tard nous parlerons, jeta-t-il glacial.

La réaction de Drago lui arracha le cœur. Serait-il un père indifférent comme le furent ses parents ?

Elle ravala ses larmes et le suivit dans les étroits couloirs. Ils furent rejoints par cinq de ses hommes dont Hugh et James. Ils contournèrent la salle des fêtes et passèrent par les cuisines. Au moment de longer le mur, l'alerte fut donnée. Erwan n'avait guère tardé pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Des échelles faites de cordes apparurent comme par magie. Hermione et le bébé furent hissés puis déposés de l'autre coté en un tour de main. Pour monter à cheval, elle sangla son fils contre elle, lui maintenant la nuque d'un main et agrippant le pommeau de la selle de l'autre. Drago l'entourait et la maintenait solidement contre lui. Elle se blottit contre sa large poitrine. Vivant, il était vivant, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

* * *

Fini,alors qu'en dite vous? Vous verrez la réaction de Drago au prochain chapitre, mais il reste trois chapitres et l'épilogue et la fic est finie.


	18. Chapter 17

Salut ! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Vivant, il était vivant, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues._

* * *

Dans la pénombre, leurs poursuivants perdaient du terrain. Ils avaient saoulé la moitié des gardes et l'autre dormait assommée à coups de massues. Bon, probablement endormie pour l'éternité mais peu importait ! Les nobles qui tenaient debout ne tarderaient pas à s'écrouler en essayant de les rattraper, ils allaient littéralement se vider, James avait mis de la viande avarié dans les plats. C'est en effet ce qu'il advint. Puanteurs et cris de douleurs emplirent l'air de la nuit !

Leur périple dura presque deux semaines. Ils devaient éviter les soldats français, les voleurs et maraudeurs, trouver une nourrice pour l'enfant ( ils durent même enlever et séquestrer une femme terrorisée ) Drago resta sourd à ses protestations, jugeant que la fin justifiait les moyens. Il gardait les lèvres serrées refusant de s'approcher d'elle ou de l'enfant. Hugh secouait la tête désemparé et dépassé, James sensible à l'humeur de Drago, gardait ses distances et lui lançait des regards interrogatifs et apeurés. Ils les conduisirent non pas au château d'Heavenearth mais sur sa petite propriété, la ou elle avait été enlevée.

Devant les marches, à l'entrée, il se tourna vers elle. Il fit mander sa mère et sa suite. Souffrance et colère se mêlaient dans ses iris, couleur d'un ciel d'orage :

- Maintenant Madame me direz-vous pourquoi vous avez abandonné mon fils pour vous enfuir avec mon ennemi et vous fiancer avec ce pourceau alors que vous êtes encore mariée ?

- Ah enfin milord, vous daignez me parler, après m'avoir injustement battu à froid et ignoré la chair de votre chair !

Elle sentit montée une juste et sourde colère contre ce butor !

- et vous, votre cœur est trop petit pour les aimer tous les deux. Comment avez-vous choisi ? Sur quel critère une mère accorde son amour à l'un et pas à l'autre ?

Elle le fixa sans rien comprendre. La folie avait surement atteint son cerveau ! Elle fut incapable de répondre et tendit Stephen à la nourrice, décidée à mettre un terme à cet étrange échange. Elle fit quelques pas et fut accueillit par des cris de joies. On l'entoura, l'enlaça sous le regard noir de colère de Drago.

Elle empestait mais nul ne s'en formalisa. Narcissa et Madeleine parlaient en même temps, tandis qu'Emma lui tendait un petit tas de vêtement, elle le saisit machinalement tout en babillant.

Elle fut étonné du poids qui s'agitait ... Elle baissa enfin les yeux sur un magnifique bébé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris. Un profond. Un profond silence se fit.

- - Stephen ?, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna mais Stephen reposait entre les bras de sa servante.

- Non mon ange, il s'appelle Julian, c'est ton fils regarde il a une tache en forme de lune sur la hanche comme toi, lui montra Madeleine.

Hermione revoyait son cauchemar et elle comprenait la colère de Drago. Seigneur elle avait eu des jumeaux ! Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'accouchement. A ce moment, Stephen se mit à pleurer, alors que Julian s'était endormi.

Combien de fois ces l'avaient hanté ?

Elle ne rappelait pas le nombre de fois ou elle avait prié pour que son bébé retrouve ses yeux gris, comme à la naissance. Les larmes roulaient sur ces joues sans discontinuité et la douleur irradiait dans sa poitrine.

Drago la fixait implacable. Pour lui, elle était comme ses parents, faisant des préférences, aimant un enfant et rejetant l'autre sans état d'âme.

Elle tendit l'enfant à Narcissa et s'évanouit pour fuir la douleur, le choc. Les femmes hurlèrent mais il ne bougea pas, finalement Hugh la porta dans la suite des maîtres.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui, il ne dit mot, désignant seulement le nouveau-né hurlant. Elle prit le bébé et en voyant le beau visage de son fils déformé par la douleur, elle reçût de plein fouet, tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à son premier né. Elle lui tendit la main en pleurant mais il se détourna avide de solitude. Madeleine et elle s'occupèrent des bébés, réaménageant la nursery. On fit fabriquer un second lit et les nurses furent installés dans une chambre à proximité.

Emma s'occupa de la jeune maman. Elle la baigna, la massa, l'habilla et brossa ses cheveux. On lui porta les jumeaux pour la sortir de son mutisme. Couchés sur le lit, ses fils gazouillaient avec bonheur. Elle sourit timidement, puis s'allongea près d'eux et s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que Drago découvrit sa famille. Il s'était baigné dans la mare, il avait essayé de fuir sa peine sans succès. Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit à son tour.

- Oh madeleine, tu aurais du voir son expression, j'aimerai mourir après ce que j'ai fait.

Narcissa pleurait à chaude larmes dans la chambre de son amie. Cette dernière l'enlaça tendrement.

- Il est trop tard pour revenir sur nos fautes passées. Dieu te donne une nouvelle chance de donner de l'amour, non pas à des inconnus mais aux tiens. Alors agit, embrasse, demande le pardon, parle, explique et aime-les comme jamais auparavant !

La nuit était presque tombée. On frappait doucement, Hermione se redressa et autorisa l'entrée. Narcissa apparut et s'assit sur le vaste lit. Elle prit la main d'Hermione et commença :

- Trois semaines après ta disparition, une femme est venue avec Julian. Elle disait être sa mère et Drago en était le père. Il la connaissait, c'était une de ses anciennes maîtresses. Nous la crûmes d'autant plus que ce petit ressemblait tant à mon fils. Il lui a dit qu'il était marié et qu'il attendait le retour de son épouse. Elle affirmait qu'elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle avait été rejetée par son ex époux et par toute sa famille. Elle voulait un toit et qu'on assure l'avenir de son enfant. Des qu'elle fut installée, elle se désintéressa de Julian, elle ne lui avait même pas donné de nom ! C'est Drago qui a choisit par amour pour moi. Elle a tout fait pour l'attirer dans son lit. N'ouvre pas ses yeux choqués, je sais reconnaître une trainée quand j'en vois une. Tu étais absente et mon fils n'est pas un saint, non ne te détourne pas, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a été avec aucune femme. James me l'a certifié, même sur le champs de bataille et pendant sa campagne pour pacifier le pays. Bref, je m'égare. C'est Madeleine qui la confondit. Elle posait trop de questions sur les armes, les défenses et d'autres choses que cette tête de linotte ne comprenait même pas. Et on a tenté de tuer Drago à de nombreuses reprises. C'est lorsque la marque est apparu sur Julian que nous avons su qu'elle mentait. Madeleine t'a élevé peu de temps après la mort de ta mère, elle a reconnu ce signe sur mon petit fils. Drago était absent et on essayé de la forcer à tout nous raconter. Elle a eu si peur qu'elle s'est enfuie dans les escaliers et s'est rompu le cou. Nous ne savions même pas si tu étais encore en vie et cette démente avait très bien pu te tuer après l'accouchement. Hugh était déchainé, il s'est acharné à trouver la troupe de voleurs qui t'avaient enlevée. Ils ont avoué avoir été payé par un noble pour t'enlever. Cet homme avait envoyé un faux messager pour te forcer à sortir. Ils ont à peine fini leur confession que Drago les a fait pendre haut et court. Voila tout ce que je sais, mon fils pourra t'en dire d'avantage.

- Merci, pour tout Narcissa. C'est mon cousin Erwan qui m'a fait croire qu'il me sauvait de ces brutes mais quand ils m'ont enlevée, le travail a commencé et Erwan s'est montré si bon.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je ne me souviens pas de l'accouchement, sauf de la douleur. Je ne sais même pas lequel des deux j'ai mis au monde en premier. Je vois, je crois, d'abord un bébé aux yeux gris, mais je n'en suis pas sure. C'est horrible, j'ai oublié mon propre enfant.

Narcissa la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, s'abandonnant aux larmes à son tour.

- Sèche tes larmes, ma fille, et remet toi au travail. A cause de ma folie, tu as un mari blessé qui a désespérément besoin de ton amour, deux enfants qui ont été privés d'un père ou d'une mère et toute une maisonnée dont le bonheur dépend de ton sourire. Allez au travail, distribue les ordre et nous t'épauleront Dame Lancaster.

Narcissa se leva plus légère et laissa Hermione étreindre ses deux amours. Elle les berça , les câlina puis les rendit à leur nourrice pur la tété.

* * *

Fini plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue


	19. Chapter 18

**ATTENTION PRÉSENCE DE LEMON !**

Salut! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira avec le chapitre suivant , car ce sont les chapitres préférés, je prends un plaisir à vous le faire partager.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Narcissa se leva plus légère et laissa Hermione étreindre ses deux amours. Elle les berça , les câlina puis les rendit à leur nourrice pur la tété. _

* * *

Pendant une semaine, il l'évita ,dormant hors de leur chambre. Il visitait ses fils quotidiennement.

Souriant lorsqu'eux souriaient, et s'inquiétant lorsqu'ils pleuraient.

Il ne présidait pas les repas aux cotés de son épouse, préférant rester avec les simples soldats.

Un matin, elle se leva excédée et exigea qu'on lui dise ou il dormait.

Pendant la nuit, elle vida la salle d'arme et s'y fit enfermée avec son récalcitrant époux.

Se trouvant piégé, il hurla des ordres plein de colère que Hugh et James ignorèrent :

- J'avais besoin de vous parler et comme vous m'évitez, j'ai du employer les grands moyens !

Il marcha de long en large comme un lion en cage. [ plutôt comme un serpent en cage lol]

- Ayons une conversation civilisée et ensuite vous pourrez aller librement ? !

- Bien, je t'écoute, et fais vite !

- Monseigneur souhaitez-vous que le roi fasse annuler notre union ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Monseigneur souhaitez-vous un divorce ?

Silence.

- Monseigneur souhaitez-vous une ou plusieurs amantes qui vous soulageront de toute cette frustration physique et cette colère malsaine ?

Silence, mais il releva un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Monseigneur, si notre couple et notre vie vous conviennent, il n'en va de même pour moi. Donc je pars demain pour Londres. Après son mariage avec ma cousine, je demanderais à notre bon roi de me libérer de vous et je prendrais deux ou trois amants pour me consoler de vous avoir perdu.

Elle le détailla avec insolence et continua :

- Non, j'en plutôt cinq, car après vous avoir connu, mes besoins sont grands et difficiles à satisfaire.

Elle sortit une lourde clef, ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce.

Drago ne vint pas au souper et c'est seule dans le lit conjugal qu' Hermione s'endormit.

- Hum ..., ohhhhh !

Ses propres gémissements la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

La chambre était baignée par la lumière du feu de cheminée.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, les jambes largement écartées. Entre elles, la tête de Drago. Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire d'une redoutable sensualité. Sa fine chemise était trempée au niveau des mamelons. Elle sentait ses doigts enfouis dans son intimité. Elle se cala sur ses coudes et écarta plus largement ses jambes. Elle ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus.

Il remonta le long de son corps sans cesser d'agiter ses doigts, puis entreprit de sucer les pointes dressées.

Elle déchira le vêtement s'exposant nu.

Il sourit amplement satisfait. Il redescendit brusquement et entreprit de la lécher avec ardeur. Elle balançait les hanches en rythme, se pénétrant plus durement sur ses doigts :

- Tu as toujours été une femelle violente et avide, mais si tu me force, j'arrête !

Malgré sa frustration, elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il reprit le mouvement de ses doigts et de sa langue, avec douceur et une terrible lenteur.

Dès qu'elle fit mine de le caresser, il feignit de partir la réduisant à l'état de statue. Avec l'arrogance du mâle dominant, il reprit la torture.

- Tu ne demandera pas le divorce, tu n'iras nul part sans moi et si je te surprends seulement à un homme je te ferais fouetter et violer en même temps et par mes soins exclusifs.

- Oh, je t'en pris prends-moi... Mon amour tout ce que tu veux, je le ferais, mais viens me ...

Sa supplique se perdit dans un long râle, lorsqu'il l'empala violemment sur son sexe dressé.

Elle hurla de bonheur sous la puissance de ses assauts. Il lui maintenait les mains emprisonnées au dessus de la tête, tout en lui mordillant le cou sous le feu de la passion. Elle jouit avant lui. Il continua à se mouvoir en elle avant de libérer sa semence. Elle le serra dans ses bras, et ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre en reprenant laborieusement leur respiration.

- Je t'aime Drago. Et j'aime nos fils, je n'ai pas abandonné Julian ...

Elle pleurait doucement, elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne la croit pas, que seul le désir les lie.

- Je le sais mon aimée. Ma douleur a resurgi et j'ai confondu le passé et le présent. Je sais que ton cœur est tendre et que jamais tu n'aurais laissé notre fils si tu avais su. Je tuerais York de mes mains.

Il lui raconta la bataille de Bosworth, la mort de son père et son enfance si solitaire, sa soif d'amour, sa soif d'elle. Elle pleura tout le long. Il lui apprit qu'ils seraient dorénavant duc et duchesse de quelque chose !

- De quelque chose ? Je suis étonnée mon époux que vous fassiez si peu cas de cette royale distinction, lui murmura Hermione.

- Et moi mon épouse, je m'étonne de votre vouvoiement alors qu'il y'a peu, vous me tutoyer pour me forcer à vous faire les choses les plus obscènes qui soient.

- Elle lui sourit et plia les genoux d'un air étonné, ils étaient toujours intimement unis. Elle sentit aussitôt la masse dure et chaude en elle.

- Vous ignorez que ma réputation va jusqu'en France. On dit que madame votre épouse est une créature impudique et insatiable mais nombre de messieurs désespèrent car elle ne l'est qu'avec son époux.

- Et si son mari n'était plus ?

- Je n'appartiens qu'à toi maintenant et pour toujours. Sans toi, je serais une veuve sèche et aigrie attendant avec impatience la mort pour te rejoindre.

- Sans toi, ces distinctions m'étaient indifférentes. Mia, ton amour m'a changé et il m'a sauvé. T'aimer me rend fort et non faible.

Puis il recommença à lui faire l'amour, sans jamais cesser de lui déclarer son amour.

* * *

Fini ! Il ne reste plus qu'un seul et l'épilogue.


	20. Chapter 19

Salut, je suis triste c'est le dernier chapitre, et après il y'a l'épilogue. Mais je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre et on reparlera avant l'épilogue.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Puis, il recommença à lui faire l'amour, sans jamais cesser de lui déclarer son amour._

* * *

Toute la famille partit pour le mariage royale. Tous leurs effets devaient être au château d'Heavenearth. Ils devaient résider dans le vaste domaine familial et commencer à recevoir les amies et la famille. Pendant tous les préparatifs, Drago assommait Hermione et tous les autres d'une multitude de recommandations et de mise en garde.

Si James et Narcissa lui tournaient le dos excédés, sa jeune épouse s'en gardait bien. La seule fois ou elle avait tenté de le faire, il avait hurlé pendant des heures. Son enlèvement par son cousin avait été facilité par son refus d'obéir à ses ordres à la lettre.

Ne devait-elle pas attendre qu'il envoie le messager personnel des Lancaster ? Ne devait-elle pas attendre l'accord de son époux pour voyager ? Ne devait-elle pas veiller sur son fils, tous ses fils en son absence ?

Emma se rangea cruellement du coté de son mari. Depuis qu'elle était mariée à donner systématiquement raison à Drago, pour la plus grande satisfaction du fidèle bras droit :

- Et encore milady, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas enceinte sinon vous ne feriez même pas parti du voyage !

Madeleine et Narcissa voyageaient avec les jumeaux et les nourrices. On lui permit de chevaucher mais pas trop et la plupart du temps elle fut confinée dans la seconde carriole avec Emma. Et après l'attaque de trois manants, Drago lui interdit de sortir. Dieu que le voyage allait être long ...

Ils arrivèrent la veille de cérémonie. Elle mirent des heures à tout ranger et à se préparer pendant que les hommes s'occupaient des chevaux.

Quand Drago revint, la nuit était tombée. Il empestait le vin et le parfum bon marché. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient du beaucoup souffrir en accomplissant leurs taches... Avec des prostitués.

[ attention je vous dis dès maintenant qu'il ne l'a pas trompé, seulement comme elles sont venues pour les soldats ,elles se sont jeté sur Drago en pensant qu'il allait trompé Hermione, mais il ne l'a pas trompé. Quand elles ont sauté sur lui, en essayant de se coller à lui, c'est ainsi que Drago empeste. c'est juste pour mettre les chose au clair ]

Il se tenait bien droit, bras croisés sur le torse détaillant chaque centimètre de sa toilette et la savant coiffure qu'Emma lui avait fait. Elle croisa les bras et releva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Cette robe est indécente ! Change toi et couvre tes cheveux !

- Oui, Monseigneur !

Il laissa un grognement lui échapper, puis s'avança vers elle... La dépassa et alla s'affaler sur le lit. Il l'observait entre ses paupières à demi fermées. Il savait qu'elle le désirait et il avait fait exprès de ne pas l'approcher durant tout le voyage, pas même un baiser.

Hermione ôta sa robe ne gardant que sa fine chemise. Elle défit ses longues nattes et laissa sa chevelure ruisseler jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle saisit une étoffe transparente et la posa sur ses cheveux.

La porte fut ouverte avec fracas puis elle marcha dans le couloir. Il s'élança à sa poursuite comme un fauve en chasse. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse le hall de la salle de réception. Son fardeau dans les bras, il retourna dans leurs appartements. Il lui arracha son couvre chef, déchira le linge outrageusement transparent et se délecta de son corps nu :

- Je ne voulais pas te toucher car lorsque nous commençons, impossible de nous arrêter et mon ennemi court toujours. De plus je n'ai pas envie qu'un de mes hommes voient ton corps ce qui serait immanquablement arrivé. J'ai donc attendu, pour t'honorer d'être dans un espace clos et intime ! Satisfaite ?

- Non ! Mais repose-moi la question une fois que j'aurais été longuement et correctement honorée !

- Longuement ou lentement ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non, longuement et fortement ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de me torturer comme la dernière fois...

Les époux durent demander le pardon de leurs souverains lors de leur absence au souper. Des excuses furent également requis car ils se présentèrent tardivement au mariage.

- Des félicitations sont de mises Lancaster, on m'a appris la naissance de vos fils, lui dit Henry en lui frappant le dos.

- Des excuses sont de mises, votre altesse !

Devant l'étonnement du monarque, Drago précisa .

- N'avez-vous pas mis en doute ma virilité , il y'a de cela quelque temps ? Et je sais de source sure que c'est à vous que je dois le titre, entre autre, de " sa sainteté Lancaster ".

Le roi fut pris d'un tel fou rire qu'il lui fallu quelque temps pour s'en remettre. Un large sourire sourire aux lèvres, Drago attendait obligeamment son monarque.

- Des excuses seraient inutiles, mais une ovation serait bien plus à votre mesure !

- Plait-il ?, s'enquit Drago perplexe.

- Les cris passionnés qui ont empli mon palais ont montré à chacun une part de votre talent. Faire hurler de plaisir une ancienne novice, vous a fait passer de saint à démon !

Le roi se mit à solide guerrier rougir.

Le temps n'était plus à la haine et la journée inaugura une nouvelle ère pour le royaume. York et Lancastre se tenaient comme un seul homme derrière le roi. La salle du trône, la chambre nuptiale et la salle de réception avaient été décorées par des tapisseries avec les deux roses entrelacées. L'air embaumait du parfum des roses blanches et rouges. Le mot d'ordre, ( en particulier face aux français ) : Unité.

Hermione s'approcha de son époux. Tous deux étaient richement vêtus de velours blanc et rouge. Emma avait entrelacé dans ses cheveux, les fleurs blanche et rouge. Elle avait refusé de danser avec les autres gentilshommes, excepté le roi. Drago avait apprécié l'attitude de sa femme et de son coté, il n'avait eu yeux que pour elle. Ils n'étaient jamais loin de l'autre, et même Nevers les taquina sur leur scandaleux comportement. Deux époux si épris et si peu discrets, heureusement que c'était un atout pour l'unité du royaume, sinon ils auraient fini à la tour de Londres pour débauche.

Drago sourit et Hermione manqua de s'enflammer tant elle rougissait. Elle se tourna vers son mari pour reprendre contenance :

- Mon époux, j'ai deux questions qui ne cessent de me tourmenter.

- Oui, ma mie, je suis toute ouïe.

- Pourquoi, notre famille se nomme Lancaster et non Lancastre comme les autres membres.

- Ah, c'est du à l'orgueil de mon père qui voulait être l'unique comte de Lancastre, Henry n'ayant pu accéder à sa demande, de nombreux Lancastre ont aidé le roi et ont été récompensé par des comtés, donc mon père a fait changé son nom ainsi que ceux de ses enfants. Nous sommes donc des Lancaster de l'illustre famille Lancastre. La seconde question ?

- Alors qui est ce Saint Lancaster dont j'entends parler ?

A son sourire espiègle, il sut qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il se pencha sur son oreille pour lui parler de ce "saint Lancaster " et de la " novice insatiable " !

**FIN**

* * *

C'est fini. Aller à toute suite pour l'épilogue!


	21. Épilogue

Salut, c'est avec tristesse que je publie mais aussi avec une certaine joie, l'épilogue. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Drago ne put jamais punir Erwan, Dieu n'a t-il pas dit : " A moi la rétribution. A moi la vengeance " ?

Erwan d'York mourut de la peste peu de temps après la fuite de sa cousine. Les premiers morts furent ni victime de coup de masse ou de viande avariée mais bien de ce terrible fléau. Le baron York fut jeté dans la fosse commune. On ne lui accorda pas même une sépulture décente car son domaine fut saisit par le roi de France qui se désintéressait de ce petit anglais arriviste tout comme la propre famille de ce dernier.

Rosamund Lancastre s'enfuit de chez son père. Après l'annulation de son mariage, elle épousa le baronnet Edmond Bennet âgé de soixante ans. Je pourrais vous dire qu'elle changea grâce à cette union et qu'elle vécut heureuse mais tel ne fut pas le cas. Son époux était un homme violent qui savait bien mieux haïr qu'elle. Elle mourut en donnant naissance à sa fille, après avoir été sévèrement battue.

N'avait-elle pas promis de lui donner un héritier ?

Ses derniers mots furent pour maudire Hermione et crier son amour à Drago.

Emma et Hugh devinrent les heureux parents de dix enfants. On prétend que comme il était d'un caractère très renfrogné, sa femme avait pris l'habitude de l'apaiser par son accueillante féminité. Drago en fut son vassal et lui confia un de ses domaines.

Madeleine et Narcissa s'occupèrent avec amour de leurs cinq petits enfants Lancaster. Narcissa ne retourna jamais au couvent.

Nos héros continuèrent à s'aimer avec passion et jusqu'à un age avancé ( ce qui choquait même leurs enfants et petit-enfants !)

Pour la première fois, l'amour régnait dans cette famille et tous ceux qui les visitèrent recevaient, profitaient et jouissaient de cette ambiance si particulière et plein d'amour. Le couple royal ne manquait pas de visiter régulièrement la famille Lancaster. Le roi faisait l'éloge de ses hôtes, mais il se plaignit à Hermione du bruit que faisait une gourgandine tard le soi. En balbutiant, elle promit au roi qu'elle y mettrait bon ordre e demandant l'assistance de son mari.

J'avoue que la seule chose que fit ce fringant époux, c'est de casser la porte de la chambre ou sa femme avait trouvé refuge. Inutile de préciser que cette fois les cris de la gourgandine furent assourdissants ...

* * *

Fini ,c'est fini. J'espère vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fic ,qui parlera de vampire bien sur c'est une Dramione. J'espère commencé à la publier la semaine prochaine ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette fic .


End file.
